Un rêve ou un fantasme?
by Narumii
Summary: Comment doit-il réagir suite à ce rêve? Et, son opposé l'acceptera t-il? HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Je suis bloqué. Comme d'habitude, cette dispute a encore mal tourné. Comme d'habitude, il m'a coincé entre un mur et lui. Une de ces jambes entre les miennes, ces mains tenant les miennes au niveau de ma taille. Il se colle de plus en plus à moi, à croire qu'il veut vraiment ma mort. Nos fronts se cognent l'un contre l'autre, nos yeux se regardent. J'ai peur. Non peur de lui mais peur qu'il parte. Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite lorsque il capture brusquement mes lèvres, essayant de faire rentrer sa langue dans mon antre chaud. Je n'ai pas la force de le repousser… Il pose une de ses mains dans ma nuque pour se rapprocher plus de moi, l'autre sur ma hanche. Il m'a tiré un gémissement en glissant sa main vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse. On s'éloigne l'un de l'autre pour reprendre notre souffle.

- _J'ai envie de toi_, dit-il.

- _Qu… Quoi? Ici?_

- _Maintenant, tout de suite._

Il me tire à la main jusqu'à sa chambre. A peine rentré, il me pousse sur son lit avant de se coller contre moi, commençant à être plus entreprenant de ses mains sur mon membre déjà bien tendu. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… C'est comme dans un rêve…

- _MALFOY, LÈVES TOI BORDEL!_

J'ouvre les yeux subitement. C'était véritablement un rêve.

- _Putain Blaise dégage!_ Riposte-je.

- _Désolé de t'avoir déranger dans ce rêve plus qu'érotique mais on a cours je te rappelle_.

Il se retourne avec un regard noir avant de quitter la pièce. Suite à sa remarque, je jette un œil sous la couverture. Une douche froide, gelée même, s'impose. Je ne peux décidemment pas aller en cours avec cette bosse dans le pantalon, j'ai ma fierté à tenir en tant que Malfoy. Je me précipite vers ma douche. Etant préfet, j'ai ma propre chambre et ma propre salle de bain. Ca a d'ailleurs ses avantages, surtout dans un cas comme maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive Merlin? Je n'ai jamais réagis comme ça après un rêve érotique avec une fille mais alors avec un mec…

Ma douche finie et mon érection tombée, je cours jusqu'à la salle de potion où, j'espère, je n'arriverai pas en retard. Par chance, tout le monde était toujours devant les cachots.

- _Tiens Malfoy… On n'a pas entendu son réveil sonné?_

- _Potter. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne te lâcherai pas,_ dis-je.

- _A mon grand malheur…_

- _Tu serais bien étonné._

- _Me ferais-tu des avances, monsieur j'ai toujours le dernier mot sur tout?_

- _Quoi? Mais tu rêves Potter!_

- _J'pense que c'est plutôt toi qu'à rêvé,_ répondis t-il, le regard baissé.

- _Je… Arrête tes conneries!_

Je sentais la colère monter, autant que la couleur rouge sur mes joues. Les portes se sont ouvertes, nous empêchant de continuer se combat de paroles. Juste avant d'entrer, il m'a jeté un regard en ajoutant de manière que toute la classe puisse entendre que le rouge m'allait très bien. Maudit Potter! Sa beauté m'empêche même de réagir… Enfin non! Sa connerie humaine m'empêche de riposter contre lui. Oui c'est tout à fait ça. Je vais à ma place habituelle, tout devant, loin de lui. Aujourd'hui, Rogue propose de faire des binômes mixtes (un griffondor avec un serpentard) et comme par pur hasard, je me retrouve avec celui qui me déteste. Ca va encore mal tourné, et je n'y serais pour rien! Bref, Rogue nous donne les instructions au tableau ainsi que les ingrédients. Bête dans l'âme en potion, je charge Potter d'aller chercher tout ce qu'il nous faut pendant que je prépare. Il revient peu de temps après avec tous de dont on a besoin.

- _Bon, tu lis et je fais, ok?_ dis-je

- _J'pourrais savoir pourquoi je ne pourrais pas la faire moi?_

- _Parce que je réussis toujours les potions que je fais. Tandis que toi…_

- _Ca va n'en rajoute pas. Si ça t'amuse…_ me coupe t-il.

Peu de temps après, j'ai du le renvoyer chercher des salamandres parce que Monsieur Potter avait loupé un des ingrédients. Je le savais que même ça je devais pas lui confier de faire. C'est ça ne pas être doué… Il revient avec un petit bocal. Il n'oublie bien sur pas de me jeter un regard noir au passage. Il me tend le récipient. Au passage, il frôle ma main de la sienne et, bizarrement, mon cœur se met à battre plus vite…

- _Ca te va bien le rouge Malfoy,_ rigole t-il

- _Ta gueule Potter. J'ai chaud c'est tout!_

- _J'ai jamais dis le contraire tu sais…_

Big fard! Bien joué Drago, tu t'es grillé tout seul. La suite du cours c'est bien déroulée, notre potion réussie et de bonnes notes pour tous les deux (quoi que Rogue a faillis mettre un zéro à Potter pour ne pas m'avoir aidé). A la seconde où le son de la fin du cours a retentit, les élèves se sont directement levé sans même écouter le professeur qui donnait un travail de trois parchemins à faire pour le prochain cours. Tant pis pour eux, les griffondors auront encore et toujours des points en moins pour leur maison pour ″travail non fait″. Que la vie est cruelle n'est-ce pas? Je me lève à mon tour pour aller vers la grande salle, malgré que je n'aie pas tellement faim en fait. J'arrive devant la porte où ce qui me sert d'ennemi potentiel numéro un attend sagement ces amis. En passant, il me jette un coup d'œil et il me sourit légèrement. Pas un sourire moqueur comme d'habitude, non, un sourire franc ce qui me vaut encore un nouveau fard. Mais merde quoi, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive aujourd'hui? Je baisse la tête et accélère le pas vers la table des serpentards où mes amis (enfin, ceux que j'utilise comme amis mais qui ne le sont pas vraiment en y réfléchissant bien) sont déjà installés prêt à dévaler la nourriture que ne devrait pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez.

- _Ca va Drago ? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne t'entend plus…_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Blaise, je vais très bien,_ réponds-je

- _C'est ton rêve de ce matin qui te perturbe autant que ça? D'ailleurs, raconte le moi au moins. Il avait l'air d'être pas mal vu l'effet que ça t'a fait_

- _Je t'emmerde Zabini. De un, ça ne te regarde absolument pas. De deux… Ca ne te regarde pas._

- _Wow. J'ai réussis à déstabiliser le fier et grand monsieur Drago Malfoy,_ dit-il fier de lui.

- _Absolument pas._

- _Si Potter voyait ça, il en profiterait…_

Cette insinuation m'a relancé un flash dans la tête du rêve de cette nuit. Mais en fait, pourquoi ai-je rêvé de Potter? A cette pensée, je lève la tête vers la table de ce dernier. A peine mon regard levé dans sa direction, je croise le sien. Tiens, il me regarde. Il me regarde? Sentant une chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre, je sursaute et me lève de table, prétextant un manque d'appétit. Je quitte assez rapidement la salle et je cours presque jusqu'à ma chambre. Cette journée ne se révèlera pas aussi bien que je l'aurais imaginé au fond…

Les cours de l'après midi se sont bien passé. Je suis resté loin de Potter et tout a bien été. C'est une mauvaise journée donc, il vaut mieux que je ne l'approche plus, je risquerais de faire une bêtise.

Cette journée fut riche en émotion… Fatigante aussi. Mais, je n'arrive pas à dormir! Je n'arrive pas à chasser des images de ma tête. Pas seulement celles de mon rêve, non, mais celles que j'ai pu avoir durant la journée à la moindre vision de ce type. Par Merlin, tué moi ou au moins, expliquez moi pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à Potter depuis quelques temps…

* * *

J'ai réussis à le déstabiliser rien qu'en baissant les yeux. Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi ni même à cause de qui mais à mon avis, il lui est arrivé quelque chose de plutôt embarrassant pour qu'il réagisse comme cela. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Il s'est foutu de moi pendant six ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas profiter de sa petite faiblesse durant cette dernière année. Avec la guerre l'an passé, on n'a pu suivre les cours. Par ce fait, on doit repasser notre année gâchée. Hermione est plutôt heureuse, on pourra enfin passer nos aspics. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi elle aimait tant les examens… Je sais qu'elle aime apprendre et étudier mais à ce point là… Bref. Tout est enfin devenu paisible dans ma vie. Ron ne me casse plus la tête avec des conneries depuis qu'il est en couple avec Hermione, je suis passé à autre chose avec Ginny (elle aussi étant donné qu'elle est en couple avec Neville). De mon côté, c'est le vide total. J'ai eu des conquêtes mais ça n'a pas duré. Tout va pour le mieux. Enfin, j'essaye de m'en convaincre…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Rogue ne m'aime pas. Malgré les révélations que j'ai apprise l'an passé grâce à ses souvenirs, il est toujours aussi désagréable avec moi, si pas plus. D'ailleurs, il m'a mis en couple pour l'exercice avec la fouine. Non mais oh… En parlant de lui, je n'arrive pas à croire que Malfoy me prend autant pour un con. Je suis peut-être nul, vraiment nul en fait, en potion mais de là à ne pas me laisser faire quoique ce soit. A cause de lui, j'ai faillis ne pas avoir de point! C'est pas de ma faute si monsieur ne veut pas me laisser tenter quoique ce soit, pas que je veuilles mais bon, quand même. Il est vraiment bizarre cette année. Il est dérangé je dirais… et fort pensif. Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi, il ne me laisserait pas l'approcher. Je pense quand même depuis un moment à ce qu'il se serait passé si je lui avais serré la main en première année. C'est pas que j'ai envie de l'aider, loin de là, mais il ne me répond plus comme avant. Il a perdu sa capacité de me répondre quand je lui lance des pics, ça devient banal et stupide de l'attaquer. Puis, ces réactions de tout à l'heure me perturbent. Il a rougit quand je lui ai frôlé la main ou quand je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Il devient vraiment étrange en fait. Enfin, assez de parler de lui ou du cours de potion enfin fini. La cloche retenti et je n'attends même pas une seconde de plus dans ces cachots pourris pour sortir. Ron et Hermione ne m'ont pas attendu, ils avaient sûrement autre chose à faire de plus intéressant que de m'attendre. Je vais donc vers la grande salle et je les attends devant la porte. Peu de temps après, Malfoy arrive, seul. Je lui souris, plus pour voir sa réaction que pour lui sourire en fait. Il a l'air d'halluciner, c'est marrant. Je tenterais bien de lui parler une fois… lui parler vraiment, sans se tirer dans les pattes. Qui sait, les apparences sont peut-être trompeuses, même avec une personne comme lui. Le couple arrivé, on entre enfin pour aller manger. Mon ventre crie famine depuis un moment et si je n'avais pas un peu de tenue, je serais sauté dans les bras de mes potes de maison pour les remercier d'avoir fait vite aujourd'hui. On commence à manger. Je relève la tête vers la table des serpentards. Malfoy est pâle, il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Ca fait un moment qu'il est comme ça mais aujourd'hui, c'est plus flagrant que les autres jours. Il me regarde à son tour. Il écarquille les yeux avant de se lever d'un bon et de courir limite hors de la salle. Je lui ai fait quelque chose ou quoi?! Je fais comme si de rien n'était pour éviter que les autres aillent des soupçons sur mon silence aujourd'hui. Ils commencent à y être habitué en fait. Depuis que mes deux meilleurs amis sont enfin ensemble, je les laisse souvent seuls tous les deux, m'isolant pour penser. Je suis plus discret et plus renfermé aussi depuis la guerre. Tous ces morts m'ont un peu… choqué je dirais…

- _Harry tu m'écoutes quand je te parle?_

- _Hum… Désolé Hermione, je pensais à autre chose. Tu disais?_

- _T'es bizarre ces temps-ci… T'as même pas réagis quand Rogue t'a mis avec Malfoy tout à l'heure! Et puis, tu nous parles quasi plus… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?_

- _Tout va très bien. Je pense juste à pleins de choses pour le moment c'est tout._

- _Mouais… Et puis, j'ai l'impression que…_

- _Que?_

- _Non rien, ce n'est pas important. Finissons de manger, on a cours dans pas longtemps._

Suite à cette phrase, le groupe c'est plongé dans un grand silence. On n'entendait plus que les bruits des fourchettes contre les assiettes. A la fin du repas, on s'est levé pour aller à notre cours de l'après midi. J'ai essayé de parler à Malfoy mais à chaque fois que je tentais discrètement de l'approcher, il me fuyait. A croire que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est dans cet état aujourd'hui. Tant pis, je laisse tomber aujourd'hui… Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de recommencer une autre fois.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me suis enfin calmé. Je n'ai plus fait de rêves bizarres avec Potter comme héro principal. En fait, je me suis peut-être servi d'une ou deux filles pour ne plus y penser en les amenant dans ma chambre et en m'occupant comme il faut d'elles, mais ce n'est pas si important au fond... Potter n'était qu'une simple faille à un moment où ça n'allait pas. Enfin je crois… Peut-être que non en fait. Ah! Ca suffit de penser à ça, Merlin!

J'ai développé une insomnie (j'ai commencé à fumer il y a peu de temps d'ailleurs pour me détendre un peu le soir avant de tenter de me reposer) je ne sais pas quand et ça a entraîné une perte d'appétit aussi. Je mange toujours, parce qu'on me force, sinon je ne le ferais même plus. J'crois que je commence sérieusement à délirer

Je passe la plupart de mon temps dans mes appartements, pensant à la guerre de l'année passée et à tout ce qu'il a pu arriver dans ma misérable vie. On ne m'a pas arrêté pour avoir été le bras droit de Voldemort, j'y ai en quelque sorte été forcé par mon père. Cet enfoiré m'aura pourris la vie du début à la fin. Il a enfin été arrêté, si pas déjà mis à mort mais, honnêtement, je m'en fous. Il a détruit ma vie et celle de ma mère, morte l'année passée suite à une maladie choppée pendant la guerre. J'me retrouve orphelin. Personne ne le sait et au fond, je pense que ça me ferait peut-être du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un… Mais qui voudrait? Moi, ancien mangemort, personne ne veut me parler. Même ceux de ma propre maison sont distants avec moi, sauf Blaise et deux trois autres. Zabini est en fait le seul à avoir toujours été là pour moi mais je n'ai pas envie de lui parler à lui. C'est bizarre comme situation mais je ne me sens pas réellement prêt à recevoir de la pitié de lui. Et puis, il n'est pas du genre à consoler qui que ce soit, même moi. Enfin bref.

Aujourd'hui n'échappe pas aux autres jours. Je ne sais pas dormir. Je prends mon paquet de cigarette que je cache dans une des poches de ma robe de sorcier. Si un professeur me croise, je dirais que je fais la ronde, pour la troisième fois en quatre jours. Je traverse le château quand j'entends un bruit de pas dans le couloir perpendiculaire. Je me cache dans un coin et attend que la personne passe. Ce n'est autre que la belette qui doit lui aussi faire sa ronde. Bien sur, il n'est pas seul. Ce qui lui sert de copine le suit, et de prêt. Je me demande toujours comment Potter fait pour rester avec ces deux là. Ils ne passent leur temps que dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se bécoter ou ce faire des caresses. Ca en devient vulgaire. Ils ont pris un autre couloir, j'en profite donc pour me faufiler vite hors du château.

Je vais à mon endroit habituel, prêt du lac, contre un arbre. J'allume une clope et je ferme les yeux doucement. Je plonge dans des nuages sombres, ma tête tourne légèrement. J'ouvre les yeux suite à un craquement de branche. Je regarde autour de moi, pensant à cacher ma clope du mieux que je peux. Je ne vois personne. J'ai du rêver. Je recale ma tête dans le creux de l'arbre et je regarde le ciel. Il est éclairé par un million d'étoiles qui entourent une lune toute pleine. C'est beau, magnifique même. A croire que en plus de délirer, je deviens romantique. Je deviens vraiment pitoyable…

- _C'est pas bien de fumer tu sais?_

- _Qu… Qui est là? Dis-je en sursautant_.

Il n'y a personne pourtant quelqu'un m'a parlé. Je regarde à gauche, puis à droite. Personne. Je deviens fou ma parole… Mais non je ne suis pas fou. Je ne suis pas seul. Il y a une présence ici, autre que la mienne. J'le sens. Je regarde de nouveau à gauche et je vois un morceau de tissus qui dépasse de derrière l'arbre. Ce n'est pas une robe de sorcier, c'est une cape d'invisibilité…

- _Potter! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là bordel? Tu voulais me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi? Je sais que tu ne tiens pas à ma vie mais à ce point là…_

- _Excuse moi si t'es une petite nature, Malfoy._

- _Toujours autant aimable à ce que je vois…_

C'est pas à n'importe qui que je veux parler en fait… c'est à lui, à Potter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que si je lui parle à lui, il m'écoutera et il ne me jugera pas. On pas si différent que ça quand on y pense… On reste de longues minutes sans parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de briser le silence

- _Pourquoi t'es ici?_

- _Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ça te regarde…_

- _Ok, j'ai compris. Bonne nuit, Malfoy,_ dit-il en se levant.

- _Hum… Non attends… Désolé. Reste…_

Je pensais qu'il n'allait pas rester, qu'il allait se foutre de ma gueule mais, non. Il s'est rapproché de moi et s'est assis à mes côtés. On a replongé dans un silence total. C'est insupportable. Je reprends mon paquet de cigarettes et j'en rallume une. Il me regarde fixement.

- _Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, mais au point où j'en suis j'en n'ai plus rien à caler,_ dis-je avant qu'il ne commence à parler.

- _Non, en fait, je voulais t'en demander une mais, oui tu as tout à fait raison._

- _Potter, tu fumes?_

- _J'ai un prénom tu sais…_

- _Ouais mais, tu fumes?_

- _…_

- _Bon ok. Harry, tu fumes?_

- _Oui, je ne t'en demanderais pas sinon,_ me répond t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- _Arrête de faire ton fier_

- _Et toi arrêtes d'esquiver ce que je t'ai demandé_

On se regarde et on ri légèrement. On n'avait jamais ris ensemble mais, ça ne sonne pas aussi faux que je pensais en fait. J'dirais même que c'est pas si désagréable. Je lui tends mon paquet. On reste comme ça pendant quelques minutes, sans parler, en s'écoutant juste mutuellement souffler la fumée que l'on aspirait.

Il ne faisait pas si chaud cette nuit, j'aurais m'habiller plus chaudement ce soir. Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, Potter m'a étalé sa cape sur les épaules. Je le regarde et lui fais un petit sourire en coin pour lui dire merci. Il se lève et se met au bord de l'eau. Le reflet de la lune sur la surface lui éclaire le visage. Il est vraiment beau en fait… Je secoue la tête pour éviter de penser à des choses comme cela. On entend un bruit vers l'entrée du château, des bruits de pas qui s'approchent de nous.

- _Mets la cape sur toi, dépêche toi._

- _Pourquoi?_

- _A moins que tu veuilles subir un interrogatoire du fabuleux couple Weasley Granger t'a intérêt à la mettre._

- _Merci…_

Je mets la cape comme il me l'a dit, veillant à ne pas laisser dépasser un morceau de membre. La belette prend la parole.

- _Harry? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là?_

- _Pleine lune, je n'arrivais pas à dormir_.

- _Et c'est une raison pour venir dehors?_

- _J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux Ron, merci de t'en inquiéter._

- _Mais Harry, qu'est ce qu'il te prend au juste? T'es super distant avec nous… On t'a fait quelque chose ou quoi?_

Donc ce n'est pas qu'avec moi qu'il paraît bizarre… A croire que cette guerre a changé les esprits de tout le monde…

- _Fou moi la paix Ron… Ca n'a rien avoir bon sang. Je venais juste prendre l'air c'est tout. Maintenant, on a qu'à rentrer et tout le monde sera content ok?_

Il ne laisse pas le temps aux deux autres pour répondre et il commence à marcher vers le château. Il ne jette pas un regard vers moi, sûrement pour éviter les soupçons. L'air de rien, l'avoir prêt de moi m'a fait du bien. En tout cas, je suis sur que je le reverrais dans une situation identique, j'ai toujours sa cape. D'ailleurs, elle sent bon… Je me relève, gardant la cape sur moi pour éviter d'être surpris par quelqu'un et retourne dans ma chambre. Je retire mes vêtements, garde seulement mon boxer. Après tout, il fait chaud ici et si jamais il m'arrive encore d'avoir froid, j'ai toujours la cape pour me réchauffer… Le sommeil finis rapidement par me toucher. Potter serait-il un remède? Si oui, j'aurais besoin de lui tous les jours… J'ai même une pointe de faim qui montre le bout de son nez. Potter, je t'aime. Enfin, façon de parler…

* * *

Je ne sais pas dormir, comme toutes les nuits de pleine lune en fait. Je sors ma carte du maraudeur pour m'occuper un peu. La plupart des petits points nommés ne bougent pas, montrant les élèves probablement endormis. Sauf quelques un continue à bouger. Je vois Dumbledore faire encore et toujours les cents pas dans son bureau (malgré qu'il est quasi minuit), d'autres professeurs faire la ronde dans les couloirs. Tiens, bizarre. Ron et Hermione viennent de se rejoindre aux cachots. Pourquoi ils ont été dans cet endroit là? Finalement, je ne tiens pas tellement à savoir la réponse…

Un autre point pas loin du couple, qui avance vers eux, m'attire l'attention. Drago Malfoy. Qu'est ce qu'il fou encore debout lui? Il va se faire remarquer par les profs et ce n'est pas à son tour de faire la ronde cette nuit… Je regarde le parchemin encore quelques secondes puis je me lève. Quitte à rester éveillé, autant bouger un peu. J'attrape la vieille cape de mon père et sort discrètement de la chambre. Je regarde de nouveau la carte, Malfoy s'est arrêté. Il se cache dans un coin du couloir. Le sourire aux lèvres, je sors de la salle commune et me vêtis du bout de tissus que j'ai dans les mains. Je marche alors précipitamment à mon tour jusqu'au cachot. J'aurais trouvé un moment pour pouvoir lui parler sans qu'il n'en aille le choix finalement.

J'ai croisé plusieurs professeurs sur mon chemin, la plupart avec une tête dans l'oreiller. Devant la porte principale, je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle et en profite pour regarder où se trouve ma proie. Tiens, il a quitté le château. Je sors et je vois, prêt de l'arbre où il m'arrivait souvent avant d'aller m'installer pour penser les années précédentes, une petite lumière rouge mobile. Il est là. Je souffle un coup et avance vers lui, le plus discrètement possible. Je marche sur une branche, il a entendu, il s'est retourné. Saloperie de craquement! Je fais un petit détour et vais me foutre de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Je l'entends respirer, fumé aussi.

- _C'est pas bien de fumer tu sais?_

- _Qu… Qui est là?_

Il est troublé. Il se retourne dans tous les sens pour voir où je suis mais il ne me trouve pas. Quoique, je n'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça…

- _Potter! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là bordel? Tu voulais me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi? Je sais que tu ne tiens pas à ma vie mais à ce point là…_

- _Excuse moi si t'es une petite nature, Malfoy._

- _Toujours autant aimable à ce que je vois…_

Bon, ce n'est pas un très bon début pour parler… Je me tais. Il faudrait que je réfléchisse un peu avant de parler si je veux que ça marche… Oh puis merdouille, j'aime pas le silence.

- _Pourquoi t'es ici?_

- _Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ça te regarde…_

- _Ok, j'ai compris. Bonne nuit, Malfoy._

- _Hum… Non attends… Désolé. Reste…_

Comme si j'allais partir aussi… Je le regarde, il baisse la tête. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il n'ose peut-être pas me regarder mais je lui forcerai la main si il faut. Mais de nouveau, avec ces conneries, je ne sais plus quoi dire. De plus, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir lui-même envie de parler, ou de me parler je ne sais pas. Il s'allume une clope. Moi qui avait décidé d'arrêter… Tant pis. Je le regarde mais il me coupe juste avant que j'aille pu dire quoique ce soit…

- _Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, mais au point où j'en suis je n'en ai plus rien à caler,_ me coupe t-il.

- _Non, en fait, je voulais t'en demander une mais, oui tu as tout à fait raison._

- _Potter, tu fumes?_

- _J'ai un prénom tu sais…_ je réponds, vexé.

- _Ouais mais, tu fumes?_

- _…_

- _Bon ok. Harry, tu fumes?_

- _Oui, je ne t'en demanderais pas sinon_

- _Arrête de faire ton fier_

- _Et toi arrête d'esquiver ce que je t'ai demandé!_

J'ai toujours le dernier mot sur tout, et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Il me tend son paquet, je me sers et je prends ma baguette pour l'allumer. Il n'est toujours pas décidé à parler à ce que je vois. Tant pis, je profite de ma cigarette, attendant qu'il ouvre sa bouche.

Peu de temps après, je le sens trembler contre moi. Je lui mets ma cape sur les épaules, il me sourit. Il est beau, quand il n'est pas si froid. Je me lève pour contempler ce lac que je n'avais plus regardé comme cela depuis si longtemps… Ce paysage est splendide. Je sens qu'il me regarde mais je n'ai même pas envie de quitter cette vue des yeux. J'entend des bruits de pas. On se retourne tous les deux vers l'entrée de l'école. Deux silhouettes s'approchent de nous. Reconnaissant le couple, je conseille vivement à Malfoy de se cacher sous la cape. Je trouverais facilement une excuse d'être ici ce soir mais si je suis accompagné, surtout du serpentard, ça élèverait des soupçons alors qu'il ne devrait même pas en avoir. J'avance un peu et ils me rejoignent. Ron me fait la morale de ne pas encore être couché, Hermione, quand à elle, regarde vers l'arbre. J'espère qu'il s'est bien caché l'autre serpent… Pour éviter une dispute, j'envois littéralement mon meilleur ami à la merde et je retourne au château. Tant pis pour ma cape, je la récupérerai plus tard, en espérant la ravoir entière…

Je monte dans ma chambre. Finalement, il y a un moyen d'arriver à quelque chose avec Malfoy. On s'est un rien tiré dans les pattes au début mais ça passe encore. J'arriverai à mes fins, j'en suis certain. Il suffit juste de le mettre en confiance… Puis aussi, je compte le faire encore attendre un peu avant de retourner à l'arbre, ça lui fera les pieds de ne pas avoir parlé tout à l'heure. Je me couche et, bizarrement, je me suis vite endormis. Décidemment, ça a ses fruits de côtoyer Malfoy. Pour changer, j'ai encore passé une nuit sans rêves…

* * *

Je tenterais de faire les prochains chapitres plus longs. Excuser moi d'ailleurs pour le peu de descriptions et les fautes d'orthographe qu'il y a mais bon, écrire à 23h en regardant la télé c'est pas évident.  
La suite arrivera prochainement (=


	3. Chapter 3

L'année passée fut une grande année pour les sorciers, en particulier pour celui qu'on appelle le survivant. Une guerre l'opposant à Voldemort a finis par éclater, faisant de nombreux morts. Ils avaient finis en face à face, se lançant mutuellement un sort qui a directement atterri sur celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, mettant fin définitivement à ses jours.

Ensuite, Dumbledore avait été résucité par on ne sait quel moyen, mais il avait réapparu à la fin des dernières vacances. Tous sorciers savaient qu'il n'était pas réellement mort, mais il était dans une phase où il était tellement faible qu'il ne pouvait se montrer au monde. Par conséquent, ça réapparition au monde a été plus que surprenante.

Une autre nouvelle était que Rogue, vu pour la dernière fois par trois des élèves les plus connus du monde d'aujourd'hui, mourrait de la main du mage noir lui-même. Faux. Il a réapparut à la fin de la bataille, dépareillé et en très mauvais état mais il était bel et bien vivant. Plus tard, suite à sa révélation, il a annoncé qu'il avait juste fait semblant devant son assassin pour qu'il échappe réellement à la mort. Peu de gens l'ont cru mais pourtant, il était bel et bien vivant.

Le nouveau ministre de la magie, Percy Weasley, avait obligé les élèves de poudlard de retourner à l'école pour achever leur septième année et ainsi, pouvoir réaliser et réussir leur ASPIC afin d'entrer dans la vie avec de nombreux atouts en poche. Certains ont eu du mal à l'accepter, d'autres ont pensé que c'était une manière de faire comme si il ne c'était rien passé, comme si la vie reprenait son cours normalement.

Quant à poudlard, l'école a été réaménagée avec l'aide de beaucoup de professeur et de parents d'élèves pour pouvoir continuer à y enseigner. Certaines marques restèrent visibles mais la plupart des dégâts ont été arrangé. Elle était redevenue l'ancienne et célèbre école de sorciers d'Angleterre et bien sur, sa popularité dans le monde a augmenté suite aux évènements qui sont arrivés là-bas.

Le survivant, lui, suite à la guerre, a eu du mal à encaisser tout ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Il a du passé plusieurs jours à l'hôpital sainte mangouste pour réadaptation. La vue des morts et des dégâts causés en grande partie par sa faute le rendait malade. Il se sentait réellement coupable et a eu du mal à ne plus y penser. Encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrive encore de revoir tout ces corps allongés dans la grande salle, entourés de leurs proches. Ses amis lui répétait que grâce à lui, nombreuses personnes ont été sauvées mais il ne changeait quand même pas d'avis…

La vie avait donc repris de son cours.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Harry et Drago ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seul. Ce dernier se rendait tous les soirs à l'arbre du parc, ce fameux saule où ils s'étaient parlés la dernière fois, mais jamais Harry ne l'avait rejoint. Plus il s'y rendait, plus il voyait dans ce paysage quelque chose de féerique. Il se sentait comme plané lorsqu'il venait ici. Non pas parce qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'allumer sa fameuse cigarette habituelle, non, mais cette vue le faisait rêvé. Suite à la perte de ses parents, il avait développé un sens de la critique et de la vision beaucoup plus élevé. Effectivement, il faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait et ne prenait plus part que de sa petite personne. Cette vue qu'il venait voir tous les jours, il commençait à la connaître par cœur. Cet arbre qui plongeait une grande surface de l'herbe fraîche et saine dans une obscurité quasi-totale, ce lac énorme qui reflétait tout ce qu'il se passait dans le ciel et sur la rive opposée, ce ciel couvert de plus en plus d'étoiles qui brillaient comme des milliers de petites lumières intouchables… Ce lieu devint de loin celui qu'il préférait. De plus, il avait réussis à se sentir libéré ici même, lorsque qu'un certain griffondor l'avait rejoint.

Aujourd'hui, pour ne pas changer, pas loin de minuit, il quittait sa chambre de préfet munit de sa baguette, son paquet de cigarettes et de la cape d'invisibilité dont il se couvrait pour traverser les couloirs sans être vu de quiconque. Il marchait rapidement vers la porte pour enfin respirer l'air de dehors, seul endroit où il pouvait vraiment respirer à pleins poumons. Lorsqu'il était en train de manger ou d'avoir cours, il se sentait comme étouffer. De plus, il recherchait désespérément le regard du rouge et or qui avait décidé de l'ignorer le plus possible. Il ne s'adressait même plus une injure ou une remarque. Seul le silence les accompagnait lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Ca le rendait malade.

Arrivé à la racine courbée qui épousait bien la forme de ses fesses et aux creux dans l'arbre où il pouvait caler sa tête, il s'installa. Il attendait, l'oreille tendue, le moindre bruissement de branches cassées ou bruits de pas mais, rien. Le silence total. Il décida de laisser tomber, une fois de plus. Il ne viendrait pas le rejoindre cette nuit encore. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercé par la brise légère qui lui soufflait sur le visage et s'endormit quelque instant. Il pensait à sa vie, à sa situation, à Potter. Il aimerait tant pouvoir le revoir un peu, lui parler même que quelques secondes ou simplement recevoir un signe qui lui prouverait que Harry pensait à lui. Non pas qu'il en était dépendant, quoique c'est ce qu'il essayait de se persuader, en vain. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais un lien entre eux deux s'était créé. Il se sentait pitoyable mais fort à la fois. Il avait l'impression que ce lien le ferait aller mieux, le changer peut-être… Les yeux toujours fermés, il avait peur de les ouvrir. Il voulait tellement pouvoir le voir une fois qu'il aurait émergé de son petit sommeil non profond…

* * *

- _Harry, tu dors?_

- _Non._

- _Tu comptes encore sortir?_

- _Oui._

- _Mais pourquoi?_

- _Parce que j'en ai assez de me sentir harcelé par toi et Hermione. Arrêtez avec vos questions enfin! Je me sens bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'attention spéciale, point final._

- _Mais… Suite à ce qu'il t'es arrivé l'an passé, à la dépression que tu as eu pendant l'été… Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser comme ça sans rien faire? Mais merde quoi. Putain Harry on s'inquiète pour toi nous!_

- _Ca y'est, c'est reparti. Tu sais quoi? N'use pas ta salive pour rien, j'ai compris. Bonne nuit Ron._

- _Mais Harry…_

- _Bonne nuit, Ron,_ je réponds en insistant bien sur les mots.

Je quitte le dortoir rapidement. J'ai besoin plus qu'à n'importe quel moment de sortir, de prendre l'air. Inconsciemment, je me dirige vers le saule pleureur du parc. La tête baissée, j'avance de plus en plus vite. J'arrive tout près. Je ne suis pas seul à ne pas savoir dormir, de nouveau. Je souris tendrement face à cette vue plus que mignonne. Malfoy est appuyé contre l'arbre, les jambes tendues, les bras le long de son corps. Il dort. Il a l'air paisible, calme. Un petit sourire s'étire légèrement sur son visage, rivalisant avec son air froid et dur habituel. Dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo, ce cliché aurait été plus que surprenant. Je m'installe à côté de lui, évitant de le bousculer pour ne pas le réveiller. Je pose ma tête contre l'arbre à mon tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, un mouvement me fait redresser la tête. Deux yeux d'un gris profond me regardent fixement.

- _Je finissais par désespéré de ne plus te revoir ici,_ me dit-il

- _Désespéré? Je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effet que ça…_

- _Potter! T'es vraiment un…_

- _Je rigole,_ je le coupe. _Bien dormis?_

- _Je ne dormais pas._

- _Ecoute, j'aurais pu prendre des clichés de toi que tu ne l'aurais même pas remarqué._

- _Ca va, ça va… Je me suis peut-être un peu assoupi…_

- _Un peu?_

- _Bon, ok. Je me suis endormi ça te va?_

- _On ne peut mieux,_ dis-je en souriant.

Il répond à mon sourire. Décidément, ça pourrait même être plus facile que ce que je ne pensais. Peut-être qu'il tombera dans le panneau plus rapidement finalement.

- _Je peux te poser une question?_

- _Vas-y, mais je ne sais pas si je te répondrais,_ me répond t-il.

- _Pourquoi t'es comme ça?_

- _Comme quoi?_

- _Comme… Tu ne réagis plus comme avant. Tu es plus pâle qu'à la normale, t'as perdu plusieurs kilos, t'es distant et renfermé…_

- _Je… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?_

- _Parce que ça m'inquiète. J'ai perdu mon plus fidèle rival, ça me fait du mal de ne plus pouvoir me bagarrer avec quelqu'un, le sourire aux lèvres._

- _Tu n'as qu'à me remplacer si ça te tombe si dur._

- _Non, ce ne serait pas pareil. Puis, l'ancien Malfoy me manque…_

Suite à ma phrase, il écarquille les yeux. Jamais je ne les avais vu si éloigné l'un de l'autre. Je lui souris franchement, il baisse la tête, le rouge aux joues. Si ce n'est pas trognon tout ça… Je regarde face à moi, je pense l'avoir assez mis mal à l'aise comme ça pour ce soir. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il a pris la parole.

- _Je suis orphelin._

Cette phrase m'a fait un choc. Orphelin? Si je n'étais pas déjà assis, je pense que je serais tombé littéralement sur le cul. Malfoy, orphelin…

* * *

- _Je suis orphelin._

Il regarde toujours devant lui mais je vois qu'il a été troublé par ce que je viens de lui avouer. J'lui ai lâché ça sans y penser en fait. J'avais juste besoin sur le coup de le dire. Puis, comme je m'y attendais, il ne me forcera pas à lui en dire plus, il attendra. Chose qui n'arriverait pas avec Blaise. Il m'aurait automatiquement demandé de tout lui raconter en détails, lui dévoiler comment je me sentais et ce qu'il fallait faire pour m'aider. Et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de me sentir forcer pour parler. J'ai juste besoin qu'on m'écoute, pas qu'on m'aide ou me console.

Ma révélation a plongé la situation dans un silence plus que profond. On entendait juste l'eau cogner contre le bord de la rive. C'était apaisant mais stressant à la fois. Je n'aime pas vraiment le silence, surtout dans un cas comme maintenant. Toute fois, je n'ai pas réellement envie de parler. Et puis, le fait d'attendre pour en dire plus sur ma vie à Potter maintenant, ça lui donnerait le choix de revenir ou pas. Si je ne lui dis pas tout tout de suite, il reviendra, j'en suis sur. Il va vouloir en savoir plus, il est comme moi.

- _C'est dur au début,_ dit-il en rompant le silence._ Mais tu verras, en étant entouré, tu y penseras beaucoup moins et tu tourneras plus ou moins la page. Tu n'oublieras pas mais tu t'y habitueras. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents moi, toi tu as vécu avec les tiens. Ca a du faire te souffrir pour que tu sois comme ça maintenant. Je ne peux donc pas dire que je te comprends, nos situations sont différentes dans beaucoup de points. Malgré tout, si tu as besoin d'en parler, je serais là si tu veux… Je ne sais pas si tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu'un mais peut-être que le fait que je sois aussi orphelin t'aidera peut-être à te laisser aller… Enfin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Il m'a regardé et m'a sourit. Oui il me faudra du temps, et oui c'est un peu par rapport au fait qu'il est lui aussi orphelin que j'ai eu envie de lui parler. Après ce qu'il vient de me dire, je pense vraiment que l'air de rien, pendant toutes nos chamailleries, on a un peu appris à se connaître. On n'est pas si différent que ça dans le fond et c'est ça que j'aime dans notre "relation".

On est replongé dans le silence depuis un moment maintenant. Sans me demander, il m'a pris une clope dans mon paquet. Il s'est tourné vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il m'a tendu sa cigarette, que j'ai pris sans hésiter. On se la passait.

- _Tu baves sur le filtre Malfoy…_

- _Prends une autre alors Potter si t'es pas content._

- _Ne t'en fais pas Malfoy, ça ne me gène pas._

- _Tant mieux Potter, profites-en._

- _Je ne vais pas me gêner pas, Drago._

Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom. Ca sonne faux mais ça fait du bien à entendre. Les seuls qui se prenaient la peine à m'appeler comme tel, quand ils me parlaient encore, étaient ceux de ma maison. Avec la guerre et mon renfermement, je suis devenu plus froid et beaucoup moins apprécié. A vrai dire, je pense qu'ils me craignent tous. Qui sait, il on sûrement peur que je les avadekédavrétise du regard… Bande de cons.

A force de rester sans bouger, on commençait tout deux à avoir froid. J'avais pris des vêtements un peu plus chauds que la dernière fois mais il y avait ce petit vent frai qui passait outre les vêtements et me faisait frissonner. Je n'étais pas le seul. Potter tremblait. Je me suis tourné vers lui. Il dormait.

- _Chacun à son tour._

- _Je ne dors pas,_ me répondit-il, me faisant sursauter.

- _…_

- _Pas de chance, tu ne m'auras pas._

- _Tu as froid…_

- _Non ça va._

- _Ce n'était pas une question._

- _Mouais…_

- _Rentre, tu vas chopper une crève._

- _J'ai pas envie, je suis bien là et j'ai pas le courage de remonter jusqu'au dortoir._

- _T'es con et inconscient…_

- _Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'on pourrait vraiment bien s'entendre toi et moi, tu ne crois pas?_

Je souris. Il a raison au fond. J'ai froid aussi mais j'ai la flemme de remonter jusqu'à ma chambre. En fait, je n'ai pas envie de le quitter. Je prends la cape, sa cape en fait, et je l'étale sur lui et moi. Etant pas assez longue pour nous couvrir correctement tous les deux, on a du se rapprocher. On était l'un contre l'autre. Bien blotti dans ce qui nous servait de couverture, on commençait à avoir un peu plus chaud. Le fait d'être l'un à côté de l'autre, proche, nous donnait un peu de chaleur de l'autre aussi. J'avais bon. Je ferme un peu mes yeux, qui devenaient un peu douloureux à cause de la fatigue. Si je restais comme ça, je m'endormirais dans pas longtemps. Je ne suis pas le seul à penser à ça d'ailleurs. Un soupir profond me fait comprendre que mon voisin lui aussi à fermer les yeux mais que lui, au contraire de moi, a sombré dans le sommeil. Je le regarde et vois qu'il s'est réellement endormi. N'ayant pas la force et l'envie de le réveiller, je le rejoins peut de temps après dans les bras de Morphée…

- _Malfoy, grouille il faut rentrer._

- _Mmh…_

- _Allais marmotte debout!_

- _Pourquoi?_ Je réussis à articuler.

- _Parce qu'on est sensé être dans la grande salle dans dix minutes._

- _Ok… Attends, QUOI?_

- _Ouais, on a dormis dehors…_

J'ouvre enfin les yeux et le regarde. D'un seul bon, on se lève et on se frotte, histoire de remettre du mieux qu'on peut les vêtements légèrement froissés par la courte nuit qu'on venait de passer. On se met à rire comme des bossus en pensant à la situation. On avait dormis tous les deux, en dessous d'une cape, au bord de l'eau. Il a pris sa cape, l'a mise et a couru vers le château. Je le suivais de peu. Il ne fallait pas qu'on nous voie ensemble. Rien que le fait d'avoir été absent toute la nuit était déjà assez suspect mais nous voir arriver tous les deux au même moment le serait encore plus. Il est entré directement pour manger, j'ai attendu quelques secondes avant de le rejoindre.

Je m'installe à côté de mes compatriotes de maison et j'attends que la nourriture apparaisse. A peine arrivée, je me jette littéralement dessus pour engloutir ce que j'avais choppé dans mon assiette.

- _Et ben dis donc, il y avait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vu manger autant Drago. T'as retrouvé ton appétit mon grand?_

- _Ta gueule, j'ai faim._

C'était clair et net, il l'a fermé et j'ai continué mon repas. A la fin, je jette un coup d'œil vers la table en face. Je croise un regard émeraude qui me fixe. Je lui souris. Il me répond. Je me sens bien… Je crois que c'est la meilleure journée de cette année, malgré les cours et les remarques de certains camarades et profs. En espérant que ça dur…

* * *

Reviews? (:


	4. Chapter 4

La soirée d'hier me fait plus que rire quand j'y repense. En cours il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de sourire bêtement en repensant à cela d'ailleurs.

- _Harry, pourquoi tu souris? La théorie du nouveau sort n'est pas si marrant pourtant…_ me dit Ron.

- _Tu veux rire? C'est super intéressant,_ répondit Hermione.

- _Nan mais je viens de penser à un truc et ça m'a fait rire c'est tout…_

- _Partage alors, que je rigole un peu. Je vais m'endormir si ça continue…_

- _Nan on s'en fou c'est pas important. Suis le cours ou on va encore se faire engueuler._

Il m'a jeté un regard noir pour avoir quelque peu défendu Hermione sur ce point. Cette journée fut presque parfaite, si on oublie le fait que je me suis fait virer du cours de potion et que j'ai peu dormis cette nuit. Rogue est décidément la personne que j'aime le moins au monde. Après sa réapparition et les souvenirs qu'il m'a donné l'année passée, j'ai pensé réellement qu'il arrêterait de me faire chier et de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs mais, loin de là. Il se prend un malin plaisir à me virer du cours, me mettre des zéros et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à me ramasser une retenue…

Aujourd'hui par exemple, j'écoutais plus ou moins le cours mais j'ai été distrait un moment. Bien sur, il n'a pas loupé le fait que je pensais à autre chose. Du coup, il m'a posé une question, je n'ai pas su répondre et il m'a viré du cours en disant que si j'avais d'autres choses à penser, je n'avais qu'à faire cela dehors. Je suis sorti et je me suis promené dans les couloirs en attendant que les cours soient terminés. J'ai d'ailleurs finis dans le bureau du directeur.

**FLASH BACK.**

Je marche dans le couloir, pensant à la soirée d'hier et à la révélation de mon ancien ennemi. J'étais complètement dans la lune quand on m'a forcé à en sortir…

- _Harry? Que fais tu dans les couloirs alors que tu devrais être en cours?_

Dumbledore. Il fallait vraiment que je le croise maintenant…

- _Rogue m'a mis dehors…_

- _Et pourquoi?_

- _Si je le savais…_

- _Viens dans mon bureau, je pense qu'on devrait parler un peu toi et moi._

Il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Je l'ai donc suivis. Arrivés, on s'est installé et il m'a regardé dans les yeux pendant un long moment, insupportable. Il a enfin pris la parole, sachant que je n'avais rien à dire.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?_

- _Mais rien du tout! Je n'ai pas su répondre à sa question et il m'a viré du cours en disant que je suis un garçon impertinent et que je n'avais pas à rester dans sa classe de cours!_

_- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête et dans ta vie?_

_- Que voulez-vous dire professeur?_

_- J'ai remarqué les regards inquiets de tes amis envers toi. Tu as l'air beaucoup plus renfermé et calme que d'habitude. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse à ce point?_

_- Rien._

_- Tu ne me diras donc rien?_

_- Je n'ai rien à dire professeur. Et à mes amis non plus._

_- Tu sais, je comprends que tu ailles été choqué par ce que tu as pu voir l'année passée et dont les choses ont tournés. Je sais que tout ça t'a troublé mais tu ne devrais plus y penser mon garçon._

_- Si c'était aussi facile… Et puis, qu'est ce que vous en savez?_

_- Tu ne penses pas que je sois assez bien placé pour comprendre?_

_- Je n'en sais strictement rien._

_- Et bien. Tu ne devrais pas laisser tes amis de côté Harry. Ils sont là pour toi, pour t'aider. Mais tu ne leur donnes même pas la peine de le faire…_

_- Mais je… Attendez. C'est un coup monté c'est ça? Vous ne sortez jamais de votre bureau et comme par hasard, je suis viré d'un cours et vous me croisez? Pour me parler de ce qu'il se passe avec mes amis en plus?_

_- Bonne déduction. Oui tes amis sont venus me trouver. Ils sont inquiets et m'ont demandé de te parler. Je me suis donc arrangé pour que Rogue te fasse quitter son cours pour que je puisse, de manière discrète – malgré que tu as compris le pourquoi – te parler dans mon bureau sans que les autres ne le remarquent. J'aimerais donc maintenant que tu réfléchisses à ceci : est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de t'éloigner de tes amis?_

_- Je ne m'éloigne pas d'eux. Et puis, ils sont en couple maintenant. Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais constamment tenir la chandelle et rester seul? Non, ça ne plairait vraiment pas. Du coup, je les laisse plus souvent tout les deux._

_- Tu ne les laisses pas seul, tu veux juste t'isoler du monde. Ca se voit, ne dit pas le contraire._

_- Croyez ce que vous voulez. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller continuer ma marche dans le couloir, seul, comme toujours selon vous. A plus tard professeur._

Et je me suis levé avant même qu'il ne me réponde quoi que ce soit.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

Ces deux là, ils vont m'entendre parler.

L'heure du dîner est vite arrivée après ça. Mais, mes deux amis n'étaient pas là. Quelle coïncidence n'est ce pas… La suite de la journée c'est passée normalement. Jusqu'au soir, vers vingt-trois heures où après une longue journée de fugue, j'ai trouvé Ron et Hermione en pleine apnée dans un couloir éloigné. J'avais mis ma cape d'invisibilité et je regardais la carte du maraudeur pour les surveiller au cas où ils bougeraient. Au passage, j'ai vu l'étiquette "Drago Malfoy" sortir de son appartement, pas loin d'où je me trouvais.

_- Vous devriez penser à respirer…_

_- Putain Harry! Ne nous fait plus jamais ça ok?!_ Me dit Ron, une main sur son cœur._ Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi?!_

_- Je veux bien à une seule condition…_

_- Vas-y…_

_- Expliquez moi **pourquoi** vous avez été trouvé Dumbledore._

_- Mais Harry…_

_- Ron, tais toi. Harry,_ Hermione prenant la parole,_ on a pensé que si on n'arrivait pas, nous, à te parler, Dumbledore y arriverait peut-être. On a envie de t'aider nous mais tu ne nous laisses pas le faire…_

_- Tiens, Dumbledore m'a dit mot pour mot la même chose. Et vous pensez vraiment que le fait de le mêler à ça m'aiderait peut-être? Je n'ai rien. A vous de moi croire merde!_

_- Mais comment veux tu qu'on te crois avec la gueule que tu pends jusque par terre tous les jours?_ Reprit Ron.

_- Mais foutez moi la paix pour de bon avec ça…_

Inconsciemment, on avait tous élever la voix ce qui avait du entraîner un certain blond à écouter ou coin du couloir où nous nous trouvons. J'ai jeté discrètement un regard sur la carte pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'était rapproché à l'angle du couloir.

_- Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher avant que l'un de vous ait encore une brillante idée pour m'énerver. Sur ce, bonne nuit._

_- Tu deviens insupportable…_

_- Très bien._

Je tourne les talons et accélère le pas. Je remets ma cape sur moi et rejette un coup d'œil sur la carte. Malfoy avait fait demi tour. Je décide de le suivre, discrètement. Je prends un autre couloir pour pouvoir le croiser. Arrivé à deux pas de lui, juste avant qu'il ne passe à côté de moi, je sors ma main de la cape et le tire, dans un trou dans le mur. Je lui colle ma main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler et je le cache lui aussi sous ma cape. Je retire ma main après qu'il ait compris qu'il ne fallait pas parler.

_- Qu'est ce que tu fous?_ Murmure t-il.

_- Regarde et tais toi._

Je lui montre la carte. Il écarquille les yeux en voyant tous les petits points. Je lui montre du doigt Ron et Hermione qui s'approchaient de nous. Il me regarde puis se tend un peu en avant pour être sur que la carte disait vrai. A peine la tête penchée, j'ai du le tirer vers moi pour éviter qu'il ne cogne un des deux autres qui passaient justement à raz du mur. On a attendu quelques secondes, le temps qu'ils soient plus loin pour ne plus nous entendre et retirer la cape. On marchait doucement, côte à côte.

_- Où est-ce que t'as eu cette carte?_

_- Longue histoire._

_- Et pourquoi tu m'as rejoins?_

_- Tu préférais que je te laisse te faire voir par ces deux là? Ils auraient compris que tu nous as écouté…_

Il a rougit face à ma remarque.

_- Désolé mais je…_

_- T'en fais pas, c'est pas grave. J'aurais fait pareil à ta place. Mais eux n'auraient pas réagis de la même manière. Et puis, c'est pas comme si on avait dit quelque chose de secret, je pense que tu avais remarqué que j'étais moins souvent avec ces deux là et que j'étais de moins en moins relax en leur présence._

_- Oui. Mais, pourquoi?_

_- Longue histoire. Il est un peu tard pour que je t'explique ça maintenant. Qui plus est, je suis mort crevé. J'ai besoin de dormir. Et tu devrais faire pareil. Maintenant qu'on est arrivé devant ton appartement, je te laisse. Je vais aller dans mon dortoir où je vais sûrement encore subir des remarques._

_- Je te plains, je penserai à toi,_ me répondit-il en rigolant.

_- Trop aimable. Mais merci. Dors bien, Drago…_

Je lui avais répondu en insistant bien sur son prénom. Il a eu un petit sursaut et m'a regardé. Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de disparaître sous ma cape et de rejoindre mon dortoir rapidement. J'aime bien le rendre mal à l'aise. C'est marrant la manière dont il réagis.

Je me désape rapidement et me couche dans mes draps chauds. Je ferme à peine les yeux que je sombre dans un profond sommeil. Etonnamment, je rêve d'un beau blond aux yeux gris pénétrant…

* * *

On se rejoignait de plus en plus le soir. On ne parlait pas toujours mais on passait quand même la fin de soirée ensemble, à fumer notre clope habituelle et à regarder le lac. Après ça, il me reconduisait à mes appartements et on se quittait jusqu'au lendemain.

Un soir, sans y penser, je lui ai un peu parlé de moi, de mon enfance. Sujet tabou autrefois. J'ai envie qu'il me connaisse, qu'il sache réellement qui je suis et comment j'ai grandis. Peut-être en apprendrai-je d'avantage sur lui plus tard aussi…

_- Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile…_ lui dis-je

_- Ah? Pourquoi?_

_- Mon père. D'où le fait que ça ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid d'apprendre qu'il a été mis à mort. Je ne sais même pas si son exécution a été faite ou pas et honnêtement, je m'en contre fiche. Il nous a tellement fait vivre un enfer à ma mère et moi…_

_- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé en fait? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret…_

_- Elle est tombée en dépression après que je sois devenu mangemort. Et mon père lui répétait sans cesse que je ne pouvais servir qu'à ça, être la boniche de son propre maître._

_- Quel con…_

_- Un peu ouais! Quand elle s'est un peu calmée, mon père a commencé à la battre… Ne sachant plus le supporter, elle s'est suicidée… Puis il est passé à moi, un peu avant la rentrée des classes. Et il a été arrêté et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Mes dernières paroles pour lui étaient que je le détestais… Et je ne regrette pas._

_- Je suis désolé…_

_- Y a pas de quoi. Ca peut arriver à n'importe qui…_

_- …_

_- Je restais toujours avec ma mère, je la soutenais du mieux que je pouvais. J'lui parlais de toi…_

_- De moi?_ Dit-il surpris.

_- Oui. J'lui ai raconté quand tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois la vie à poudlard l'année passée. Elle t'aimait bien…_

_- Je suis sur que c'était une femme bien… Dommage qu'elle n'a pas trouvé un homme qui lui convenait vraiment._

_- Je ne te le fais pas dire… Enfin, arrêtons de parler de ça, ce n'est pas tellement joyeux et ça bousille pas mal l'ambiance._

_- Ne t'en fais pas._

_- Désolé de te casser la tête avec ça, mais j'avais besoin d'en parler sur le coup… T'es le seul à être au courant de ça…_

_- Tu ne me casses pas la tête mon gars… J'dirais même que je suis content que tu m'en parles, j'apprends à te connaître comme ça et ce n'est pas plus mal._

_- Si tu savais…_

_- Raconte._

_- Y a rien de spécial en fait…_

_- Mouais…_

Et encore un silence. Je me tourne vers lui. Voyant que je le regarde, il se tourne à son tour et me sourit franchement. Pourquoi je me sens bien dans un cas comme maintenant?

On a continué à parler, de moi en particulier. Je lui racontais un peu ma vie, sans beaucoup de détails mais il s'est contentait. Il rigolait de certaines de mes anecdotes ou était désolé pour moi. Ca a duré quelques semaines. Je lui parlais de moi, mais je n'apprenais rien sur lui, ou pas grand-chose. On peut dire qu'il me connaissait comme personne d'autre mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à le percer, lui. La seule chose que j'ai apprise vraiment c'est qu'il est attiré par les mecs autant que par les filles. Ca m'a fait un peu drôle sur le coup mais je n'ai pas insisté là-dessus. Puis au fond, j'ai le même secret mais ça, il ne le sait pas.

Toutes ces discutions entre nous, on s'est promis de les garder entre nous. Sauf qu'une fois…

_- Et Malfoy, depuis quand tes orphelins?_

Blaise… Mais comment l'a-t-il appris? Je me retourne et croise le regard d'un certain rouge et or… Enfoiré de lion!

_- Je ne vois pas le problème là dedans…_

_- Il n'y en a pas. Juste que je suis déçu que tu ne m'en ailles pas parler…_

_- Et c'est pour ça que tu le gueules dans les couloirs?_

_- Tout le monde est au courant tu sais…_

_- Ah bon? Et tu sais quoi? Moi aussi j'en ai appris une belle…_

Potter allait passer avec ses deux grands amis à côté de nous. Je lui jette un regard noir qu'il ne semble pas comprendre. En haussant bien le ton pour que tout le monde l'entende, j'ai lâché que Potter est gai. Je souris en le regardant ensuite. C'est à son tour de me regarder avec haine. Vengeance…

_- Tu me dégoûtes,_ me dit-il.

Bizarrement, le fait d'avoir dit ça ne me soulage pas vraiment. Ca ne me soulage pas du tout même… Moi, Drago Malfoy, je regrette et je suis mal d'avoir fait payé une trahison? Ce connard m'a réellement fait quelque chose...

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Ca me travaille depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai balancé ça mais je me suis dit que dire un des secrets, le seul que je sache en fait, de Potter me ferait moins me sentir trahis mais en fait, non. J'y pense tout le temps, me disant que c'était stupide, que j'aurais du lui parler à lui avant. Et puis, plus j'y pense justement et plus je me dis que ça ne saurait être Potter. Je lui faisais confiance et j'étais certain qu'il ne dirait rien de ce que je lui avouais. De plus, comment se fait-il que tout le monde soit au courant? Je sais qu'il est fort mais au point de l'avoir dit à toute l'école en si peu de temps… Quoique, il ait peut-être fait comme moi en fait. Le crier dans un couloir remplit de monde… C'est stupide comme idée, mais ça me convainc que je n'ai pas fait quelque chose de mal. Un Malfoy ne fait jamais quelque chose de mal… Sauf peut-être mon très cher et tendre père maintenant décédé.

Je suis retourné plusieurs fois près du saule. J'espérais qu'il reviendrait pour qu'on puisse parler. Qui plus est, notre relation avait changé de tous points maintenant…

Au début, dans les premières années, quand on se croisait, les insultes fusaient dans tous les sens, les poings aussi… On se livrait un vrai combat sans merci et sans pitié devant le plus de monde possible. Une fois qu'on a commencé à parler ensemble, à passer quelques soirées tous les deux, on tentait de se lancer des pics dans les couloirs mais c'était gentil. Il n'y avait plus de haine entre nous. Et maintenant, cela fait trois semaines qu'on ne se dit plus rien. Le peu de regards qu'on a en commun maintenant, c'est des regards vides. Il n'y a plus de haine de nouveau mais de la pure ignorance. Je crois que c'est le plus dur en fait… Quand on passe d'une relation d'ennemis à amis, c'est chouette mais d'amis à plus rien du tout…

Je devrais lui parler mais le courage appartient au griffondors, non au serpentards et encore moins à moi.

J'avais reperdu mon appétit et mes insomnies repointaient le bout de leur nez, de nouveau. Mes "amis" s'inquiètent encore plus pour moi mais honnêtement, je n'en ai rien à faire. C'est ma vie et ma santé. Ca me regarde. On pourrait croire que tout tient à Potter dans ma vie maintenant mais, non. Ce qui me rend malade c'est à quel point j'ai changé à cause de lui. Il m'a fait devenir BIEN… Je garde espoir qu'il revienne un jour ici…

Et puis merde! J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux de toute façon…

Ca fait deux jours que je me ballade dans les couloirs, essayant de me mettre en danger d'être vu par les professeurs ou par d'autres élèves, pour qu'il vienne me cacher sous sa cape après qu'il m'ait vu sur sa carte bizarre. Ca ne marche pas. Encore ce soir, j'essaye mais je sais à l'avance que ça ne marchera pas. Il faudra que j'aille moi même le trouver et arrêter de l'attendre. Ce griffondor est un fainéant et il est le roi du je-fais-ce-que-je-veux-quand-je-veux. Je suis têtu mais lui est borné. Et vice versa d'ailleurs…

Trop pris pas mes pensées, je ne fais pas attention à où je vais quand je percute quelqu'un et me retrouve, littéralement, sur le cul.

- _Malfoy. Ce n'est pas à ton tour de faire la ronde, et ce depuis plusieurs semaines d'ailleurs._

- _Weasley. Je ne crois pas que tu ailles quelque chose à me dire._

- _T'es toujours aussi fier et aussi con toi alors… Et en plus, inconscient. Tu ne te disais pas que crier que Harry aime les hommes pourrait le blesser? Et puis d'ailleurs, comment l'a tu su? Même nous, nous avons été surpris._

- _Je… Quoi?_

Ils ne le savent pas? Ses deux toutous qui lui servent de meilleurs amis ne savaient pas qu'il est bi?

- _T'es si con que tu ne comprends pas ce qu'on te dit ou tu le fais exprès?_ me répond t-il.

- _Epargne tes sarcasmes la belette. Je le sais, c'est tout. Mais apparemment je n'ai pas eu tord si ça l'a blessé… Pauvre petit lion…_ ironise-je.

- _T'es vraiment qu'un sale…_

- _Ron! Ca suffit! Malfoy, retourne dans ta chambre!_ coupe miss je-sais-tout.

Finalement, cette rencontre m'a appris quelque chose. Tout d'abord, j'étais le seul à être au courant. Ensuite, ça l'a blessé. De ce fait, il faut vraiment que je lui parle.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, non pas pour écouter Granger, mais pour mettre un plan en marche pour pouvoir lui parler. Après deux longues heures, je suis satisfait par quelques petits plans simples, rapides et normalement, efficaces. Le sourire aux lèvres, je m'endors en pensant à demain. La phase de récupération de la chose commence.

**Jour un: **Intercepter Potter après un cours.

Aujourd'hui est une journée parfaite pour un de mes plans. On a cours de potion l'après midi, en commun. Le matin et le repas de midi se passe normalement. De plus, j'ai mangé une grosse assiette au bonheur de ceux qui se soucient encore de moi (par conséquent, Blaise et Pansy, qui est décidément toujours folle de moi). Je sors rapidement de la salle et vais attendre devant les cachots. Potter a pris l'habitude de quitter la grande salle avant ses amis donc, avec un peu de chance, il y a moyen que l'on se retrouve quelques minutes, seuls ici. J'attends de longues minutes, sans le voir arriver. Le seul moment où j'aperçois ce regard vert pénétrant, il y a la plupart de sa maison avec. Rater… J'essayerais à la fin du cours alors.

Le cours se passe très lentement. Trop. Je me retourne souvent vers le rouge et or, qui dort à moitié sur sa chaise, la tête appuyée dans sa paume de main. Lorsque la cloche retentit, je me lève d'un bon de ma chaise et me dirige directement vers la sortie, me mettant dans un coin pour attendre Potter, qui sort toujours le premier, à son habitude. Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, il ne me suivait pas de loin, accompagné encore une fois du couple. Saloperie de griffons, pense-je.

De mauvaise humeur à cause de mon plan échoué, j'ai rapidement mangé et j'ai directement été me caler dans la racine qui prenait l'habitude d'être chauffée par mes fesses (NdA: Excusez-moi mais j'avais trop envie xD). Encore une fois, j'ai passé la soirée seul à me morfondre sur la grosse connerie que j'avais faite.

**Jour deux:** Envoyer un mot à Potter.

Hier soir, j'ai écris un mot simple et court sur un morceau de parchemin, où j'ai bien sur signé de mes initiales. Ce matin, après m'être préparé, je prends le petit papier plié et me dirige vers la volière. Une fois le mot accroché, je descends vers la grande salle, fier de mon plan numéro deux. Je vais directement m'asseoir à ma table, face à Potter. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Le déjeuner commencé, j'entends le bruit des ailes contre le vent des oiseaux qui commençaient lentement à entrer dans la pièce, distribuant leurs nombreux paquets. Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite mais je fixe toujours mon regard sur Potter, essayant de capter chaque geste, la moindre petite réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Je vois la chouette se diriger vers lui et lâcher ce qu'elle tenait dans sa patte quelques secondes auparavant. Ses amis le regardent, probablement surpris qu'il reçoive du courier.

Il déplie le parchemin puis, une fois qu'il a lu, redresse la tête et me regarde. Il met le mot dans sa poche et continue à manger son plat, un air dégoûté au visage.

Encore un échec…

Le soir, malgré tout, je retourne contre l'arbre, face au lac, une pointe d'espoir dans le cœur. Evidemment, ce que j'avais pensé plus tôt dans la journée était véridique: il n'est pas venu. La tâche risque probablement d'être compliquée finalement…

**Jour trois:** Je laisse tomber et je fais chier mon monde.

Cette nuit ma fait réfléchir. J'en ai un peu marre de lui courir après. Il ne veut pas s'expliquer, tant pis. Quand il aura pris la peine de penser que je ne veux que lui parler, il viendra par lui-même. Manque de bol, le destin n'en est pas de cet avis…

Rogue m'a mis en couple avec Potter pour la potion du jour. Bien sur, vu mon humeur, la séance ne se passe pas bien. Pas bien du tout même.

- _C'est gentil de répondre à mes mots Potter…_

- _Je trouve aussi._

- _Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?_

- _Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais?_

- _T'es décidément têtu et chiant, sale griffondors._

- _Tiens, le pauvre petit Malfoy redevient lui-même et se décide à de nouveau me faire chier?_

- _Tu ne me connais pas Potter!_

- _Je m'en suis bien rendu compte assez tôt Malfoy, ne t'en fais pas._

Sa réponse m'a fait tomber sur le cul… Il est toujours bien armé le petit Potty. Je le fixe pendant toute l'explication du prof. Une fois qu'il a fini son discourt, je bouscule légèrement mon voisin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires mais, il ne l'a pas pris comme tel. Il a directement réagit, me repoussant brusquement. De là a démarré une guerre, comme dans le bon vieux temps. Du coup…

- _Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, cinquante points en moins pour vos maisons et une retenue. Vous viendrez me trouver à la fin du cours._

- _Bien joué Malfoy…_

- _Pardon?_

Je rêve ou quoi?! C'est de ma faute maintenant… La potion finie et bien sur réussie, on s'est tous les deux levés pour aller chercher des informations sur notre retenue.

- _Bien. Je sais que vous ne vous portez pas dans votre cœur mais, je vous prierais de ne pas vous battre dans ma salle de cours c'est compris?_

_- Oui professeur, répond t-on en cœur._

_- Ce soir, après le repas, vous viendrez ranger tous les ingrédients et laverez cette classe. Potter, vous irez d'abord aider madame Pomfresh qui a besoin d'aide à l'infirmerie et vous irez rejoindre monsieur Malfoy. Une fois que tout sera rangé et propre, vous pourrez repartir, mais pas avant._

_- Oui professeur._

_- Bien. Quittez moi ce cachot, et vite!_

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait comme on dit. On s'est précipité dehors. Potter étant plus rapide, il m'a devancé sans même me jeter un regard, sans même me laisser le temps de lui dire un mot. De toute façon, j'aurais tout mon temps ce soir… Le destin n'est pas autant contre moi finalement.

* * *

Il essaye de m'amadouer je le sens. J'ai remarqué qu'il m'observait depuis quelques jours, qu'il essayait de m'attraper dans un coin du couloir mais non, il ne m'aura plus. Par contre, son mot m'a troublé. Il veut me parler ou il veut tenter de me mettre en faiblesse pour mieux se foutre de ma gueule? Il m'a tellement déçu que je n'arrive même plus à le comprendre…

Bien sur, par sa faute, on va être en retenue. Par Merlin, je vais passer le plus de temps possible à l'infirmerie afin de ne pas avoir à rester avec lui. Non pas que je ne veuille pas lui parler, mais je n'ai surtout pas envie que ça dégénère ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… Je n'en ai pas vraiment la force à vrai dire.

A mon grand malheur, le reste de la journée est passée à une vitesse éclair. Direct après avoir finis mon assiette, je me lève pour aller commencer ma retenue. Je passe la porte de la grande salle et ralentit le pas afin de prendre le plus de temps possible pour me diriger vers l'infirmerie.

-_ Hey Potter…_

_- Je ne tiens pas à passer ma nuit à faire cette retenue, Malfoy alors ne me fait pas perdre de temps._

_- Je voulais juste te dire bonne chance mais ok, si tu veux._

Il continue ensuite sa route jusqu'au cachot. Pourquoi il ne me retient pas plus que ça? Pourquoi il n'insiste pas pour me parler un peu plus?

Je reste sur place un moment avant de secouer la tête et de continuer mon chemin. La soirée risque d'être aussi longue que n'était tout ce temps sans parler à cet enfoiré de blond qui m'a malgré tout fait changer…

A peine entré dans l'infirmerie, Pom-pom me donne directement du travail à faire. Au programme ce soir, ranger les potions dans les étagères par ordre alphabétique, nettoyé les instruments en les stérilisants et faire les lits. Non mais, on me prend pour un elfe de maison ou quoi? Si Hermione m'entendait, elle me décapiterait directement…

Après plus d'une heure de travail, j'ai finis.

_- Déjà finis monsieur Potter? J'espère que tout ceci est bien fait. Au cas contraire, je me ferais un plaisir de vous rappeler à l'ordre une prochaine fois._

_- Je ne me permettrais pas de vous donner un tel plaisir, madame._

Sans une seule parole de plus, je quitte la pièce. Direction les cachots maintenant… Espérons que Malfoy aura finis ou presque. Mon corps ne demande qu'à s'allonger et à dormir…

J'arrive devant la salle de Rogue. Je respire un grand coup et entre.

- _Tiens, Potter. Tu arrives quand je termine de ranger._

_- Tant mieux. Ca m'évitera à rester ici une seule seconde de plus,_ dis-je en me retournant pour partir.

_- Pourquoi t'as fait ça?_

_- Pourquoi j'ai fais quoi?_

_- Pourquoi t'as balancé que j'étais orphelin?_ s'énerve t-il.

_- Quoi? Laisse tomber Malfoy…_

Je quitte la pièce directement. Tout s'explique maintenant… Il croit que c'est moi qui ai dit à tout le monde qu'il a perdu ses parents… Ce blond est décidément débile. Il devrait se renseigner avant de faire le con.

Je monte dans mon dortoir, l'esprit tellement encombré que je ne remarque même pas que Ron me regarde me déshabiller.

_- Ca c'est bien passé?_

_- Une retenue quoi…_

_- Ouais, désolé._

_- Ecoute, Ron…_

_- Laisse tomber Harry._

_- Non mais laisse moi parler. Je suis désolé…_

_- De? D'être un véritable enfoiré avec Hermione et moi? De nous envoyer chier quoi qu'on te dise et quoi qu'on veuille faire? De rester toujours seul dans ton coin? De ne plus nous parler du tout? De ne…_

_- Oui,_ je lui coupe. _Ouais pour tout ça…_

- _Si seulement tu nous expliquais au moins la cause!_

_- Je… Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, voir tous ses morts l'an passé…_

_- On les a vu nous aussi! Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on devient ermite et qu'on bouffe tout le monde!_

_- Ouais, peut-être, mais ce n'est pas de votre faute tout ce qu'il s'est passé!_

Sans lui laisser dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je me jette sur mon lit et ferme les rideaux. Décidément, ce ne sera pas ma journée aujourd'hui…

-_ Ce n'est pas de la tienne non plus Harry…_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit d'insomnie, Drago et Harry on rejoint la grande salle accompagnés de leurs amis de maison respective. Il n'avait aucun des deux bonnes mines… A la table des serpentards…

_- Dis moi, Blaise,_ dit Drago. _Comment as-tu su que je… je suis orphelin?_

-_ Par Merlin… Tout le monde est au courant Drago. La gazette du sorcier en a parlé en long et en large! Surtout après la mise à mort de ton père._

_- Alors il est bel et bien mort maintenant,_ dit-il dans un souffle.

-_ Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas lu la gazette?_

_- Un bon moment maintenant…_

_- Tiens, voila celle qui le disait._

Drago se saisit de l'article que Blaise lui tend. Il commence à lire. Il relève les yeux vers la table opposée à la sienne, vers son ancien ennemi plus exactement. Des excuses s'imposent pense t-il. Sur ce fait, il prend un vieux morceau de parchemin dans sa poche et écris magiquement dessus, de manière à ce que personne ne le voit. Il en fait un origami magique en forme de serpent qui, tombant à terre, se faufile rapidement mais discrètement vers la table des griffondors.

Harry, quant à lui, mangeait difficilement ce qu'il avait dans son assiette, sentant les regards de ses amis sur lui. Lorsqu'il sent quelque chose lui glisser sur la jambe, il jette un regard vers le bas. Voyant que c'est un morceau de parchemin en forme de serpent, il lève un sourcil avant de s'en emparer. Hermione et Ron, eux, ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait, trop occupés à regarder ce qu'ils venaient de recevoir de leur hibou. Il déplie donc papier et lis les trois petits mots inscrits dessus.

**Je suis désolé.**

Il relève la tête et croise le regard du blond. Ils se regardent pendant un long moment avant de devoir se lever pour assister à leur premier cours de la journée. Ils doivent mettre tout ça au clair, ils le savent tous les deux…

* * *

Je suis désolé pour tout le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour vous mettre la suite… J'ai comme qui dirait eu une panne d'inspiration. En espérant que cette suite vous plaise…

Merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews :D.

La suite viendra plus vite, je vous le promets!


	6. Chapter 6

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant, deux longs jours que Drago s'était excusé sur papier. Il voulait le faire en face à face mais, Harry ne lui permettait pas de le faire. Mais ce soir, tout pourrait peut-être changer.

Ayant lui-même envie d'en finir avec cette histoire, le griffondor se décida enfin à retourner dans le parc, le soir. Il saisit sa cape. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa carte, il savait que Drago le rejoindrait. Cela faisait plusieurs temps qu'il l'observait attendre près de l'arbre pendant des heures. Pourquoi ce serait différent aujourd'hui? Il sorti donc rapidement de sa chambre, se couvrit de sa cape et parcoura silencieusement les couloirs jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Arrivé dehors, il respira un grand coup l'air frai qu'il n'avait plus senti à se point à une heure si tardive. Décidément, ça lui manquait. Il marcha vers le saule, ayant une forte d'envie de se dévêtir de la cape qui le recouvrait. Il s'assit à un angle de l'arbre de manière à ce que le blond ne l'aperçoive pas directement. Il ne resta pas longtemps seul en fait… Comme il l'avait si bien deviné, le blond était lui aussi sorti. Il ne venait pas dans l'espoir de voir Harry, il avait laissé tomber cette idée depuis longtemps maintenant. Il voulait juste venir regarder cette vue, rester à cet endroit qu'il aimait tant. Il ne remarqua la présence du brun que lorsqu'il voulu s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

_- Que fais tu là? _dit-il.

_- Tu ne voulais pas me parler, Malfoy?_

_- J'avais finis par comprendre que toi tu ne le voulais pas… J'avais complètement laissé tomber cette idée pour être honnête._

_- Et bien, comme quoi la vie peut nous réserver des surprises._

_- Je ne te le fais pas dire…_

Il s'assit donc au côté de celui qui était déjà installé depuis quelques minutes et soupira bruyamment.

_- Ecoute… Je suis désolé._

_- C'est facile ça…_

_- Je sais mais que veux tu… Je vais t'avouer que… l'air de rien, tu m'as fait changer…_

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Tu es toujours l'être inf…_

_- Je sais,_ le coupe t-il._ J'ai mal agis, ok. Mais on fait tous des erreurs non? Enfin, je ne sais pas moi mais…_

_- Mais?_

_- …_

_- Dis moi seulement pourquoi tu as fait ça…_

_- Je croyais que c'était toi qui avais dit aux autres que j'étais orphelin maintenant…_

_- Et ben, il faut être fort pour prévenir toute une école en si peu de temps! Tu ne t'es pas dis que tu devais te renseigner avant d'agir comme tu l'as fait?_

_- Ecoute, Harry. Non je n'ai pas réfléchis. Tu étais le seul à qui j'avais confié cela. Quand on me l'a fait remarqué, j'ai jugé que ça ne pouvait être que toi qui l'a dit. Qui d'autre? Et puis, si comme je pensais, c'était réellement toi qui l'avais dit, tu aurais eu d'autres armes contre moi, d'autres de mes secrets à balancer. J'ai donc utilisé la seule chose que je savais de toi… C'était stupide mais on ne pas être parfait._

_- Ca c'est sur. Et finalement, j'ai peut-être bien fait… Bon, si tu n'as plus rien à rajouter, je m'en vais dormir. Bonne nuit Malfoy._

Il se leva donc. Il avait l'écho d'une des paroles de Drago dans la tête, il l'avait appelé Harry… Il commença à marcher vers le château, tentant de marcher droit, en vain.

_- Au fait, tu as bien fait quoi?_

_- De ne pas t'en dire plus sur moi._

_- Et pourquoi? _se vexa t-il.

_- Si je t'avais dit autre chose, tu l'aurais balancé aussi?_ répondit-il en élevant la voix._ Si je t'avais dit que j'avais eu une enfance difficile parce que mon oncle m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, que ça lui arrivait presque d'utiliser la force, que je me suis quasiment fait agresser limite sexuellement par mon cousin et ses potes, que je… Tu l'aurais utilisé contre moi ça aussi? Tu l'aurais balancé à toute l'école en moins de quelques secondes alors que ça fait des années que je garde tout ça pour moi, que même mes meilleurs amis ne sont pas au courant? Donc, oui, j'ai bien fait de faire ça._

_- Je… Je ne savais pas._

_- Non tu ne le savais pas. T'es trop obstiné par ta petite personne que tu ne vois rien autour de toi, Malfoy._

Il avait tellement élevé la voix que si les professeurs avaient débarqués à l'instant même il n'aurait pas été surpris. Il ferma les yeux, sentant un malaise pointer le bout de son nez. Il respira calmement avant de relever les paupières sur une Drago Malfoy à cinq mètres de lui complètement confus et perdu. Effectivement, Drago ne savait quoi dire ni quoi faire. Harry ne voyant aucune réaction se retourna brusquement et démarra trop vite. Si vite qu'il perdit équilibre, tombant sur ses genoux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains pour se calmer. Il entendit des pas rapides autour de lui. Le blond l'ayant vu s'écrouler avait couru vers lui.

-_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est ce que tu as? _demanda t-il inquiet.

_- Rien, ça va aller._

Il se releva doucement, avec beaucoup de mal. Toutefois il arriva à se remettre sur ses deux jambes. Il était d'ailleurs reconnaissant à Drago de ne pas lui demander d'avantage ce qui avait provoqué son malaise. Il tenta de marcher. Ses jambes le soutenaient mal, si mal qu'après deux pas, il retomba. Sa chute fut arrêtée par le serpentard qui avait prévu le coup et était resté à ses côtés.

_- Non ça ne va pas aller. Je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie._

_- NON! Pas à l'infirmerie…_

_- Tu n'auras jamais la force de retourner jusqu'à ton dortoir. Je t'aurais volontiers donné mon aide mais…_

_- Tu ne rentreras jamais chez les griffondors, je sais,_ coupe Harry.

_- Rien avoir avec ça mais, je ne peux pas rentrer. Et puis, si t'es amis me voyait te ramener dans un état pareil ils se poseraient des questions._

_- Tu as raison…_

_- Bien._

Passant un des bras d'Harry par-dessus ses épaules, Drago le soutint pour marcher. Arrivés dans le château, il prit le chemin inverse de la salle commune de griffondors.

_- Mal… Drago. Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie._

_- Ce n'est pas là que je t'emmène,_ dit-il, content d'avoir enfin entendu le brun prononcé son prénom.

_- Mais…_

_- Chut._

Harry ne reconnu pas tout de suite le couloir dans lequel il était mais après quelques réflexions, il reconnu les cachots. L'emmenait-il dans sa propre chambre? De toute façon, il n'avait plus la force de se dégager, sachant que si il lâchait son appuis, il tombera comme une masse. Effectivement, il avait vu juste. Le mot de passe prononcé, ils entrèrent dans une chambre claire, chaleureuse et fraîche, opposée à celui qui y habitait.

Drago déposa Harry sur le lit qui se laissa tomber sur le dos, fermant les yeux. Il le regarda pendant quelques instants, se demandant ce qu'il avait pour être dans cet état. Il était inquiet. Oui, Drago Lucius Malfoy était inquiet pour Harry James Potter.

_- Explique moi maintenant pourquoi tu es comme ça…_

_- Laisse tomber._

_- Tu peux me faire confiance…_

Sur cette parole, Harry ouvra les yeux, leva un sourcil et regarda le blond.

- J'ai fais une erreur, je m'excuse. Mais sache que je suis quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance, même si je ne te l'ai pas prouvé, au contraire. Je penserais à réfléchir avant d'agir la prochaine fois mais, s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas… ajouta t-il en s'asseyant lui aussi sur le lit. Tu m'as apporté quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi mais un vide à été comblé quand on a commencé à se parler normalement… Je suis conscient que j'ai tout fait foirer, je m'en veux pour ça, d'où le fait que j'essayais à tout prix de te parler… Enfin, je ne peux pas te forcer à me dire…

_- Tais toi._

_- …_

_- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. C'est pour ça que je ne te le disais pas. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance mais d'ignorance…_

_- Ah…_

_- Je t'ai toujours fait confiance tu sais. J'ai juste été… déçu que ça finisse comme ça._

_- Finisse?_

_- Oui._

_- C'est finit?_

_- Non._

_- Tu n'as pas l'impression de te contredire Harry?_ répondit-il, le sourire en coin.

Ce dernier fit un faible sourire à son tour, reposant sa tête sur le matelas.

_- Tout ce que je mange ne reste pas dans mon estomac… Ce n'est pas volontaire mais tout ce que je tente d'avaler, je le recrache un peu après…_

_- Voila pourquoi tu as une mine dégoûtée devant toute nourriture et que tu as perdu du poids…_

_- Oui, et je ne sais pas comment ça se fait…_

_- Tu ne crois pas que c'est…_

_- De l'anorexie? Non je ne pense pas._

_- Mais qu'est ce que ça pourrait être d'autre?_

_- Aucune idée… Mais ce n'est pas psychologique parce que, ne te vexe pas mais, je ne vais pas devenir fou rien qu'à cause qu'on ne se parle plus…_

_- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie…_

_- Je n'ai pas envie._

_- Mais pourquoi? Je t'accompagnerai. Et, tu peux rester ici cette nuit si tu veux._

Harry ne répondit pas. Il irait peut-être, un autre jour. Effectivement, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Il devait faire en sorte que tout ça s'arrête sinon il aurait réellement des problèmes.

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il voulait prendre une petite douche avant de se changer pour dormir. Son lit était assez grand pour deux de toute façon. A peine eut il passé la porte qu'il entendit un bruit sourd. Il se précipita dans l'autre pièce et vit Harry, étalé à terre, en train de rigoler.

_- Heu, Harry ça va?_

_- J'ai tenté de tirer ma pompe mais j'ai pas tenu équilibre._

_- C'est malin! Si tu ne sais pas tenir sur tes deux pieds, n'essaye pas sur un… T'aurais du les retirer assis…_

_- Trop dur._

_- T'es décidément le type le plus flémard que je connaisse…_

Il s'approcha du brun qui avait réussis à se recoucher dans le lit. Il lui tira violemment ses chaussures pendant que l'autre détachait son pantalon. Drago tira dessus une fois qu'il avait été ouvert et le balança à terre. En retirant le jeans, il avait frôlé les jambes d'Harry. Ce dernier frissonna à ce contact.

_- Bon, je te laisse retirer le reste. Je vais me doucher._

_- Ok. Et, Malfoy…_

_- Drago._

_- Merci,_ répondit-il sans faire attention à la remarque du blond.

Ils se sourirent avant qu'un se recouche et que l'autre change de pièce.

Drago, en prenant sa douche, se disait qu'il avait eu raison de sortir aujourd'hui, même si il avait douté un long moment avant de mettre un pied dehors. Et voila que maintenant, il en avait deux autres dans son lit. Le fait de penser que tout était peut-être arrangé avec Harry le fit sourire.

Sortant de sa douche, il se surprit à se contempler dans le miroir, complètement nu.

_- Décidément, je ne suis pas mal foutu dis donc…_ se dit-il.

Harry toussa dans la pièce à côté. Cela le fit retomber à la réalité. Il se sécha rapidement et se rhabilla vite fait avant de retourner dans sa chambre. La vue qui se présenta devant lui l'attendrit.

Le griffondor n'avait pas bougé. Il avait juste ses vêtements en moins, excepté son boxer assez moulant. Il était toujours couché sur le lit. Etalé serait plus juste. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se mettre sous les couvertures. Il sourit et s'approcha du corps totalement endormis.

_- Ce type m'étonnera toujours…_

Il bougea donc, avec le plus de délicatesse possible, le corps d'Harry, de manière à pouvoir se coucher et mettre la couverture sur eux deux. Il s'endormit, regardant un visage qui lui avait manqué et qui lui manquait…

Le lendemain, Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Se retrouver devant un visage quasi collé au sien le fit sursauté si bien qu'il en tomba du lit.

_- Putain! Pourquoi le bord était si près?_ cria t-il

_- Mmh… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?_

Ne recevant pas de réponse, Drago ouvra les yeux sur un visage toujours endormis et sur une masse de cheveux noirs plus désordonnés qu'à la normale. Il se mit à rire et les remarques qu'Harry lui jetait n'arrangeaient pas grand-chose… Quelques minutes après s'être repris de son fou rire, il se redressa et regarda le brun, toujours à terre.

_- Maintenant, explique moi pourquoi tu es à terre…_

_- J'ai glissé…_

_- Mais… T'es incroyable toi!_

_- Pas de ma faute si le bord de ton lit était si près de moi!_

Et il se remit à rire. Harry, voyant le serpentard rigoler à ce point, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de rire à son tour.

Il leur fallu plusieurs minutes pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Ils se rhabillèrent et sortirent discrètement de la chambre. Harry mit sa cape et coura vers la tour de griffondor. En chemin, il croisa Ron et Hermione et se décidé à retirer sa cape juste derrière eux, sans qu'ils ne le voient.

_- Bouh!_ s'exclama t-il.

_- Putain Harry… Mais t'es malade mon vieux!_

La réaction des deux le fit rire.

_- Mais où étais tu pendant toute cette nuit?_

_- Balade nocturne. Je me suis endormis dans la forêt._

_- T'es décidément malade…_

_- Je sais c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime…_

Puis il se dirigea, le sourire aux lèvres, dans la grande salle. Il était heureux. Il avait bien dormis…

* * *

Et voila une petite suite. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire… J'espère que vous aimerez bien la lire.

Merci à ceux qui me laisse de reviews, surtout _Sahada_ qui, ma foi, déduit bien la suite de ma fiction en général. Merci à toi, tu es celle qui m'encourage le plus à continuer :D

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

_- T'as passé une bonne nuit Harry?_

_- Ca va, oui. Je me suis endormis comme une masse en fait…_

_- Pour une fois…_

_- Je ne te le fais pas dire, Ron. Et toi? Bien dormis?_

_- Non. Je me demandais où tu étais, j'ai pas dormis._

_- Désolé. Mais tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour moi sais tu. Je suis grand maintenant._

_- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…_

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de les replonger dans mon assiette, vide.

_- Tu ne manges pas Harry?_ me dit Hermione.

_- Si… Si._

Je prends un morceau de pain. En espérant qu'il passe facilement celui là…

Ca fait plusieurs jours maintenant que tout rentre dans l'ordre petit à petit. Ron et Hermione sont de moins en moins inquiet pour moi, les cours se passent plutôt bien, même le cours de potion où je n'ai plus eu droit à une punition ou des points en moins. Seul chose qui ne change pas, c'est mon état de santé. Aucunes nourritures ne restent dans mon estomac…

_- Tu ne connais pas une potion, ou quelque chose dans le genre qui m'éviterait d'être malade?_

_- Si, j'en connais peut-être une… Suis moi,_ me dit Drago.

Il m'emmène dans sa chambre. Encore une soirée à passer dans ses appartements. On se voit quasi tous les soirs maintenant.

_- A voila,_ dit-il, relevant les yeux d'un de ses livres._ Elle est simple à faire et ne prend pas beaucoup de temps pour la réalisation. Je peux même te la faire maintenant._

_- Merci, beaucoup._

Il me sourit. Il se lève, prend quelques ingrédients dans une de ses malles et les dépose sur la table. Il fait apparaître un chaudron et commence la préparation. Une heure plus tard, il avait finis.

_- Tiens. Voila plusieurs flacons. Prends ça demain matin avant de manger, on verra les résultats._

_- Très bien, merci._

_- De rien._

Silence. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il est troublé. Je me lève, lui fais un bisou sur la joue et me dirige vers la porte.

_- Dors bien, Drago._

Je rejoins rapidement ma chambre.

_- Et merde… J'ai oublié la potion._

Décidément. J'irais la récupérer demain avant le déjeuner. Je me couche rapidement sur mon lit et ne prends que quelques minutes à m'endormir. En plus de m'aider, ce type m'apaise. C'est véridique, il est mon remède.

Réveillé brusquement par un Ron enragé, j'ai été royalement sorti de mon lit.

_- T'as oublié tes xanax ce matin ou quoi?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend?_

_- Je te fais baver tout ce que tu nous as fait enduré depuis la rentrée. Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines._

_- Ca c'est fait…_

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Il n'a pas intérêt à me faire chier lui. Je sors rapidement de la salle commune. J'ai ma potion à récupérer. Je me précipite donc jusqu'aux cachots, jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. Je n'ai pas le temps de frapper qu'on m'ouvre déjà la porte.

_- Je me doutais que tu viendrais,_ me dit-il.

_- Tu devines bien…_

_- Tu manques de tête, Potter._

_- Merci. A tout à l'heure._

Je fais demi tour et j'arrive dans la grande salle, essoufflé.

_- Harry? D'où viens tu?_

_- J'avais oublié quelque chose dans la forêt. On va manger?_

_- Bien sur,_ me dit Hermione.

On va s'asseoir à notre place habituelle. Je verse discrètement le contenu de la fiole dans mon verre en évitant que Ron et Hermione ne me voient. Je verse du jus de citrouille et je bois tout d'une traite. Ca n'a pas un mauvais goût pour une potion. Une fois que les plats sont apparus sur la table, j'ai pris un peu de tout. J'ai une soudaine faim de loup. Je mange comme je n'ai plus mangé depuis bien longtemps.

Le repas c'est très bien passé. Nous avons parlé, rigolé et on ne m'a plus posé de questions sur mon état d'humeur d'il y a quelque temps. Hermione en est d'ailleurs ravie.

Le repas enfin finit, on se dirige tout doucement vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Sur le chemin, on croise Malfoy. Ron, qui ne regarde absolument pas où il marche, trop occupé à m'observer de haut en bas d'un air plutôt mauvais, a foncé dans Drago.

_- Regarde où tu marches Weasmoche._

_- Malfoy. Toujours autant aussi à ce que je vois,_ dit Ron.

_- Avec toi, je le serais toujours la belette._

Sans même réagir, je continue à marcher vers la classe en prenant bien soin de lever les yeux au ciel de manière à ce que Malfoy le voit. Hermione commençait à élever la voix, Ron à devenir fou. Une fois arrivé devant, je rentre, la plupart des élèves étant déjà installé. Je m'assieds au milieu de la classe. Ron et Hermione me rejoignent peu après.

_- Ce type me rend malade! En plus d'être con, arrogant et moche, il est stupide et prétentieux._

_- Ron, calme tes nerfs…_ je lui réponds.

_- Silence! Nous allons commencer le cours alors taisez-vous!_

Le professeur ayant réagit, Ron n'a pu me répondre. Il s'est juste contenter de me jeter un regard noir. Si les yeux avaient la possibilité de tuer, il m'aurait jeté un avada kedavra sans avoir même le temps de ciller. Ils ont prit place sur le banc à côté du mien, Malfoy sur le banc de l'autre côté. Je me retourne vers lui. Il me regarde, je lui souris. Il répond d'un clin d'œil. Je prends un morceau de parchemin et écrit vite fait un mot dessus. Je le plie et l'envois à Drago.

" _Tu te sens toujours obligé d'insulter mes amis?_ "

Peu de temps après, je le reçois de nouveau.

" _Tes amis? Ceux qui t'insultent et t'en font voir de toutes les couleurs?_ "

" _Au fond, ils ne font que réagir à ce que je leur ai fait subir pendant un long moment…_ "

" _Vieilles habitudes, excuse moi. La potion a marché?_ "

" _Je pense. Je n'ai pas été malade et pourtant, j'ai beaucoup mangé._ "

Je me retourne vers lui, il me sourit franchement. L'avantage d'être seul sur un banc, ça m'évite de recevoir mille et une questions sur le pourquoi j'envois des messages à mon ex ennemi. La suite du cours s'est passée dans un silence total et sous la fatigue de la quasi-totalité de la classe. Seule Hermione se contentait de répondre au prof, comme toujours.

Le cours terminé, on se redirige vers la grande salle pour manger notre repas de midi. Je ne sais pas si je dois reprendre une potion ou si celle du matin fera toujours son effet. Je risque le coup et je remange sans prendre un autre flacon.

Le reste de la journée s'est passée dans un silence plat, pesant. Quoique je dise, Ron me répondait méchamment. Hermione ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son copain ne réagissait pas. Quant à moi, je prenais sur moi sauf… Le soir dans la salle commune.

-_ Je le hais! Lui et sa stupide chevelure blonde décolorée!_

_- Tiens, Ron. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait plus entendu jurer…_

_- Mais tu as vu ce qu'il m'a fait?_

_- Ron… Il n'a rien dit contre toi…_ répond Hermione.

_- Non, contre quelqu'un faisant partie de ma maison!_

_- Et alors? T'es pas le centre du monde tu sais, il a encore le droit de dire ce qu'il veut à qui il veut. Si ce n'est pas contre toi, tu ne peux pas réagir et encore moins le frapper, _je dis.

_- Depuis quand tu prends la défense de Malfoy, Harry? On te fait tellement chier que tu te tournes vers quelqu'un qui ne pourra jamais rien te dire parce qu'il ne te connaît pas?_

_- Mais de quoi tu parles?_

_- Tu cherches à sympathiser fortement avec lui pour pouvoir mieux te foutre de sa gueule par après? Décidément, tu commences à faire ça avec tout le monde…_

_- Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin?!_

Et sans dire quoique ce soit de plus, je monte dans le dortoir. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour sortir.

Voila maintenant plusieurs jours que je n'adresse plus la parole à Ron. Hermione ne tente même pas de nous réconcilier de peur de se mettre un ou l'autre à dos. Je ne sors plus non plus le soir. Mon humeur est tellement mauvaise que je ne veux pas me défouler sur Malfoy. Manque de bol, il ne me reste qu'une fiole de potion…

J'ai repris du poids et je suis plus en forme qu'avant. Espérons que ça m'a guérit…

Je prends ma dernière potion avant mon repas et mange le plus possible. En cours de potion, Malfoy n'arrêtait pas de se retourner vers moi, un peu inquiet. Je lui ai juste répondu d'un sourire. Il a comprit et s'est retourné. La journée n'a jamais été aussi morne et ennuyeuse.

Le soir venu, je me précipite dans le dortoir. Mes devoirs étant déjà fait (n'ayant plus que ça pour m'occuper, j'ai pris pas mal d'avance) je n'ai plus qu'à me coucher et à dormir. Vivement que tout ça passe…

_- Harry?_

_- Tiens, tu ne me sors plus du lit comme t'avais pris l'habitude de faire?_

_- Je voulais… m'excuser._

_- Bien._

_- Mais, comprends moi… Tu as toujours été un frère pour moi et tu me rejetais comme de la merde en boite…_

_- N'use pas ta salive. Au moins tu t'es excusé. Maintenant c'est du passé ok?_

_- Merci…_

Il lui en aura fallu du temps.

On descend pour aller manger. Je stress un peu à l'idée de ne plus avoir de potion. A croire que j'en ai fait une dépendance. Je me sers et me met à trembler. Je mange. Ca passe. Je souffle un coup.

Aujourd'hui étant dimanche, j'ai un entraînement de quiditch.

Je ne me suis jamais autant surpassé de ma vie dis donc… Un membre de l'équipe ma d'ailleurs demander si je n'avais pas pris du speed avant de jouer tellement j'ai été énergique sur le terrain. Serait-ce les effets de la potion? En tout cas, j'ai faim!

Après une rapide douche commune, on s'est tous dirigé vers la grande salle où un festin nous attendait. Sur le chemin, j'ai fait une légère chute de tension. Je n'y ai pas trop fait attention mais j'aurais peut-être du…

Après le repas, une nausée a pointé le bout de son nez. Je me suis levé d'un coup, faisait sur ce fait, levé les visages de mes camarades.

_- Harry, tout va bien?_

_- Oui. J'ai eu une crampe…_

_- Ah. Tu devrais peut-être aller marcher pour te dégourdir un peu._

_- Tu as raison. A tout à l'heure._

Je me lève doucement, essayant de ne pas montrer le malaise qui me prend à la tête… Je ne marche pas droit. Par chance, la plupart des élèves qui se lèvent aussi cache mon manque d'équilibre et me permettent de passer inaperçu dans la masse. Je me dirige inconsciemment vers les appartements de Drago. Il faut que je lui demande une potion, ça devient urgent.

_- Allais Harry, courage. Plus qu'une dizaine de mètres…_

Je me tiens aux murs. Si je ne prends pas appuis sur quelque chose, je m'étale comme une proute. Seulement, toute la force que j'avais mise dans mes jambes me lâche petit à petit… Je tombe puis…

Plus rien.

* * *

Ca fait plusieurs jours que je ne vois plus Harry. Il à l'air d'aller mieux. Quoique, chaque fois que je le voie, il pend la tête. Quand je me retourne vers lui, il me sourit mais ne me dit rien. Je lui demanderai des explications la prochaine fois.

Je viens de finir de manger et je le regarde. Il se lève d'un coup. Il est tout pâle. Je le vois partir, à demi caché par les autres élèves qui retournent dans leur salle commune. Malgré tout, je le vois tituber et avoir du mal à marcher. Je me lève à mon tour.

_- Tu vas où Drago?_

_- Je vais me reposer, je suis crevé. A demain Blaise._

Je pars à la recherche d'Harry.

J'ai été voir dehors, dans la volière, dans les couloirs mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

_- Drago, t'es un idiot!_

Suite à cette pensée, je cours en direction de mes appartements, seul endroit où je n'ai pas été voir. J'arrive à quelques mètres de là et je le trouve, allongé contre le mur, inconscient.

_- Et merde…_

J'essaye de le réveiller mais pas moyen. Je prends un de ses bras autour de mes épaules et je le soulève. Même si il a repris du poids, il est toujours très legé.

Discrètement mais rapidement, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

_- Monsieur Malfoy? Que me vaut votre vis… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?_

_- Il… Il était allongé à terre… Je n'ai pas réussis à le réveiller…_

_- Amenez-le moi là-bas! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a pu lui arriver?_

_- Il… Il ne mangeait quasi plus…_

_- Après ce qu'il a vécu, ça reste compréhensible! Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu? J'aurais pu arranger son anorexie avant tout ça!_

_- Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas ça… Il voulait manger et il le faisait mais tout ce qu'il avalait, ça ne restait pas dans son estomac… Je lui avais donné une potion et il a repris du poids grâce à cela mais apparemment, il n'en avait plus…_

_- Qu'est ce que c'était comme potion ?_ dit-elle en déshabillant Harry.

_- Hum… Je ne me souviens plus du nom…_

_- Bien. Je ferais de mon mieux… Vous pouvez aller vous coucher monsieur Malfoy._

Je quitte la pièce. Je le savais qu'il aurait du y aller plus tôt!

Je n'ai pas vu Harry de la journée. Il doit toujours être à l'infirmerie. Cette journée n'est vraiment pas passée vite. Ce n'est pas à mon tour de faire la ronde ce soir. J'ai intérêt à faire attention à ne croiser personne. Je me dirige lentement vers l'infirmerie quand j'entends des voix.

_- Tu crois qu'il va vite se rétablir?_

_- Je ne sais pas Ron. Je ne sais même pas comment il est arrivé là-bas si il vient à peine de se réveiller…_

_- C'est vrai que c'est étrange… Qui a pu l'y amené tu crois?_

_- J'en sais rien. Mais arrêtons de parler de lui, j'ai mieux à faire pour nous deux…_

Yeurk. Pour ma santé vitale, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me grouiller de déguerpir d'ici… Je fais demi tour et me mets à courir. J'arrive à destination, un peu essoufflé. J'ouvre la porte. Un rideau est tiré autour de lui.

_- Tiens, monsieur Malfoy. Vous venez voir votre ami?_

_- Oui. Il va mieux?_

_- Demandez lui, il est réveillé._

Je me dirige vers son lit. Je passe le rideau tout en le gardant bien fermé. Il est endormit. Je le regarde en souriant.

_- Arrête de sourire bêtement, poufsouffle._

_- Depuis quand t'as les yeux dans le dos Potter?_

_- Ah parce que j'avais raison?_ dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Ce mec va me rendre malade. On rigole tous les deux.

_- Ca va mieux?_

_- Oui. Je suis un peu crevé mais oui. Il parait que j'ai fait une dépendance à ta potion… On a du me faire un lavage d'estomac pendant la nuit. Encore heureux que j'étais bien endormi, c'est très désagréable qu'on m'a dit._

_- Pauvre petit chou._

_- J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi,_ dit-il en souriant.

_- Et qu'est ce que tu as?_

_- J'ai choppé un truc pendant la guerre. Du coup, je vais devoir prendre une potion spéciale tous les jours pour que ça guérisse._

_- Oh, joie._

_- Je ne te le fais pas dire…_

On a passé la soirée à parler à rigoler. Et un bout de la nuit aussi… Je suis parti au moment où j'ai sentis la fatigue me piquer les yeux et choppé Harry au chemin. Je lui fais un bisou sur le front et je retourne dans ma chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, il n'a peut-être pas tord en m'insultant de poufsouffle mais, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Non.

Il me rend comme ça…

* * *

Je suis désoléééééééé… J'avais plus trop le temps d'écrire et quand j'en avais, je ne savais plus quoi dire… Et puis le site a planté et j'arrivais plus à me connecter :(  
Je vais essayer de vous mettre le prochain chapitre plus rapidement.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Après une semaine à l'infirmerie, Harry sortait enfin. Il avait passé la plupart de ses journées à lire les notes des cours qu'on lui donnait ou à dormir. La soirée, il la passait souvent en compagnie de Drago (ses amis devaient faire la ronde pendant toute cette semaine là, il n'avait donc pas le droit de passer leurs soirées avec lui).

Quand il entra dans la grande salle, la plupart des visages se tournèrent vers lui. Certains se demandaient ce qu'il avait eu pour être autant absent, d'autres étaient surs qu'il s'agissait encore d'un plan à Dumbledore pour une guerre inexistante. Bref, quasi tout poudlard parlait de lui au moment même de son entrée. Voyant tous les regards posés sur lui, il se précipita à sa place habituelle.

_- Et ben dis donc, ton entrée est fracassante Harry,_ dit Hermione.

_- Je ne m'attendais plus à ça pour dire vrai._

_- Le sauveur qui tombe malade, ça va faire la une du jour…_

_- Ron, ne m'oblige pas à t'envoyer d'où je reviens s'il te plait._

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois avant d'entamer le repas. Harry avait eu un peu peur avant la première bouchée mais une fois la nourriture avalée, il sentit que ça ne lui fit plus rien. Il pensa ensuite à un serpentard blond et leva les yeux vers sa table. Il le regardait, lui aussi. Après un sourire échangé, toute la salle à commencer petit à petit à se lever pour rejoindre leur première heure de cours. Pour les griffondors, départ vers le cours de potion.

Arrivés aux cachots, les élèves se dépêchèrent d'aller s'asseoir avant que le professeur Rogue n'arrive. Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas le mettre en rogne dés la première heure du premier jour de cours de cette semaine. Soudain, Harry se rappela une de ses soirées avec Drago à l'infirmerie. Il sourit et chercha quelque chose dans sa poche. Une fois trouvé, il regarda son camarade et lui fit un clin d'œil. Drago se doutait pertinemment qu'il ne ferait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il en était persuadé.

**FLASH BACK.**

_- Drago?_

_- Harry?_

_- Tu sais quoi?_

_- Non mais je vais bientôt le savoir…_

_- Très drôle. Non mais franchement…_

_- Comment veux tu que je le sache,_ dit-il en rigolant.

_- J'ai eu une idée._

_- Attention…_

_- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule!_

_- Non, non. Mais vas-y accouche._

_- Ca te dirait qu'on se fasse un jeu?_

_- Un jeu? Du genre?_

_- Ben tu sais, quand on s'ennuyait avec Ron et Hermione, on se lançait des paris. Si tu veux, on dit quelque chose que l'autre doit faire et soit il est cap et il le fait, soit il ne l'est pas._

_- Et c'est quoi le but de ce jeu?_

_- Aucun. Juste de bien se marrer parfois._

_- Ok mais à une seule condition…_

_- Je t'en prie._

_- C'est moi qui te lance le premier pari._

_- Hum. Ok._

_- Bien._

Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Tout d'un coup, son visage s'éclaircit et il regarda Harry, sourire au coin.

_- Je t'écoute,_ dit ce dernier.

_- Et bien, tu sais, avant-hier avant de venir te voir, j'ai surpris tes amis dans une conversation qui a tourné plutôt… Enfin…_

_- En gros, l'un a dit à l'autre qu'il avait quelque de prévu pour eux à la place de s'inquiéter de quelque chose – probablement de moi dans l'état où je suis – et ça à probablement tourné à quelque chose de plus de dis huit ans c'est ça?_

_- …_

_- Je les connais, j'ai déjà surpris beaucoup de conversation comme ça. L'air de rien, c'est des cas ces deux là._

_- Ouais enfin bref. Donc, comme pari, je te propose de laisser échapper une capote dans une salle de classe près du banc des deux tourtereaux._

_- Très bien, pas de problèmes. Lundi, je le fais._

_- Ah ouais?_

_- Ne me sous-estime pas, je ne pense pas avoir déjà perdu à ce jeu là,_ répondit Harry en souriant.

_- J'attends de voir ça._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

La fin du cours sonna. Harry se leva et quitta le cachot dans les derniers. Drago, en passant devant lui, le regarda et souri devant l'hilarité de son ami.

- _MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE CHOSE INFECTE DANS MA SALLE DE CLASSE?!_

Harry se retourna donc vers Drago qui s'était arrêté de stupeur. Il s'approcha de lui et lui murmura discrètement en passant à côté qu'il avait bien dit qu'il le ferait sans problème et il précisa que la capote était ouverte et remplie. Il partit rapidement rejoindre son couple préféré tout en rigolant du manque de réaction du blond. Décidément, ce jeu devrait se révéler très amusant. Il devait maintenant lui-même réfléchir à un pari…

Le soir venu, Harry rejoint Drago au saule. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'y était plus vu et, l'air de rien, ça leur avait bien manqué.

_- Déjà là, Malfoy?_

_- Comment tu vois, Harry. Alors, ça fait du bien de manger de nouveau?_

_- Ah ça... La bouffe, c'est ma raison de vivre! Non je déconne. C'est plutôt Ron ça. Ouais, ça fait du bien de pouvoir manger correctement sans tout gerber après._

_- Hum._

_- Quoi?_

_- Rien._

_- Ok._

Silence.

- _Alors, c'est qui qui avait raison pour le pari?_

_- ..._

_- Je t'avais prévenu que j'y arriverais,_ dit-il en souriant.

_- Ouais et d'ailleurs... Tu dois m'expliquer quelque chose!_

_- Ah bon?_

_- "Ouverte et remplie"?_

_- Ben évidem... HEY! Non je ne l'ai pas remplie moi-même!_

_- Ouais ouais ouais..._

_- T'as vu l'aspect de la potion qu'on avait fait il y a deux semaines? J'en ai profité dés que j'en ai trouvé un flacon en dessous d'une table..._

_- En tout cas, bien joué. Mais, j'ai un autre truc pour toi!_

_- Hey mais c'est à mon tour normalement!_

_- Bien... Vas-y._

_- Hum..._

_- T'as pas d'idées. Donc, j'enchaine!_

_- Ok, si tu veux..._

_- Tu vas devoir... Faire comprendre à un professeur qu'il y a des élèves qui ne se gènent pas pour aller ba... dans la salle de bain privée des préfets!_

_- C'est quoi ce pari de merde?_

_- Et tu discutes pas!_

_- Ok ok..._

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, sans avoir oublié de dire aurevoir au blond, et monta dans son dortoir. Il écrivit rapidement quelques mots sur un papier et le donna à son hiboux.

_- Plus facile que ça, tu meurs,_ pensa t-il.

Il se déshabilla et s'endormit en très peu de temps.  
Le lendemain, au déjeuner, le directeur prit la parole plus longtemps que d'habitude...

-_ Avant de commencer le repas, je tenais à vous avertir de quelque chose. J'ai reçu une lettre anonyme cette nuit m'anonçant que des élèves se permettaient d'utiliser la salle de bain des préfets, qui leur est exclusivement adressée et à personnes d'autres, pour des relations privées et personnelles. De plus, le professeur Rogue a retrouvé un objet plutôt... hors sujet du cours diront nous _(certains élèves se mirent à rigoler, en particulier un blond et un brun qui se regardait depuis le début de l'intervention de Dumbledore). _Je vous prierais de stopper ces activités dans des endroits comme tels. Au cas contraire, attendez-vous à ne plus passé inaperçu après cela _(la salle redevint soudain silencieuse. Les élèves se sentant, pour certain, visés, n'osaient plus bouger)_. Maintenant cela dit, bon appétit._

En sortant de la classe, Harry sourit en croisant Drago. Il leva légèrement la main, attendant de se trouver au même niveau que lui. En passant l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se tapèrent dans la main.

_- Harry?_

_- Oui Ron?_

_- Tu... Tu... Tu viens de taper dans la main de Malfoy?_

_- Ah? Possible._

_- Depuis quand vous... vous vous parlez?_

_- Hum... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Un bout de temps à vrai dire..._

_- Et tu comptais nous le dire quand?_

_- Je ne m'en cachais pas, loin de là. Vous n'avez juste pas fait attention. Et puis, la guerre finie, à quoi ça servirait de se battre de nouveau?_

_- Il était enfin temps,_ ajouta Hermione.

_- Et ouais, j'ai grandit._

_- Mais... NON! T'es de son côté en plus?_

_- Tu sais, Ron, il est vraiment sympatique. En fait, on s'entend très bien. Il suffisait juste qu'on se prenne la peine, l'un comme l'autre, de se parler normalement, ce qu'on a fait. Et maintenant, on est ami._

_- Mais on ne vous voit jamais vous parlez..._

_- C'est pour ça que tu partais tout le temps le soir?_ dit Hermione.

_- Au début, non. Je prenais l'air parce que j'en avais besoin. Mais, il faisait pareil. Du coup, on se retrouvait. Et petit à petit, on a appris à se connaitre réellement._

Ron le regarda bouche bée. Une fois ces esprits revenu, il lui dit qu'au fond, ça ne pouvait qu'être positif et il changea de sujets.  
Maintenant, il se disait qu'il devait trouvé quelque chose pour Drago sinon, il aurait encore droit à un autre gage sans en avoir lui-même lancé.

_- Maintenant, c'est à ton tour, _dit Drago.

_- Ne t'en fais pas, j'y ai réfléchis. Tu vas devoir... Envoyé une lettre à Ron ou Hermione..._

_- Quoi?_ le coupe t-il.

_- En parlant de moi. Anonyme si tu veux._

_- Top là!_

_- Top là._

Ils sourièrent tous les deux avant de reprendre le chemin du chateau.

_- Ah, au fait, Drago._

_- Oui?_

_- Tu dois la faire pour demain. Sur ce, bonne nuit._

Et Harry se mit à courir, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de recevoir les foudres du blond qui venait de lancer une vague de jurons.  
Drago, quant à lui, regagnait sa chambre petit à petit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait écrire dans cette fameuse lettre. Une fois dans son lit, une soudaine idée lui vint en tête. Harry voulait une lettre? Il n'allait pas être déçu. Il sourit en s'emparant d'un parchemin et d'une plume ainsi que son encre. Il commença à gratter le papier. Après un peu plus d'une heure, il était satisfait de son écrit qu'il plia et déposa sur sa table de nuit. Il se coucha, non sans arrêter de sourir.

_- Bonne nuit, Harry._

* * *

Réveillé par un rayon de soleil, Harry ouvra les yeux et fut éblouis par cette lumière vive.

- _C'est qui le boulet qu'a pas fermé les rideaux hier?_

_- Désolé Harry, _dit Ron, _mais je viens de les ouvrir. Je tiens assez à ma vie pour ne plus jamais te réveiller..._

_- Ah, ouais. Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord..._

_- Alors, maintenant que t'es réveillé, lève ton cul. On va manger!_

Un vrai ventre sur pattes... Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Non pas qu'il voulait faire plaisir à Ron mais, surtout, il voulait savoir si Drago avait bel et bien écrit une lettre. Il en doutait fortement. Malgré tout, il marcha rapidement vers la grande salle.

_- T'as autant faim que ça Harry? Ralentis!_

_- Non mais... Oui. Oui, c'est tout à fait ça! J'ai faim!_

Ils se présipitèrent donc tous les deux vers la grande salle. Pendant ce temps, Drago se dirigeait rapidement vers la volière. Il avait fait sa lettre alors il l'enverrait. Une fois accrochée à la patte d'un hiboux de l'école - voulant passé totalement innaperçu - la lettre s'envola. Drago se retourna et coura jusqu'à la grande salle. Il ne voulait, en aucun cas, louper la réaction des trois griffons...

* * *

Et voila une petite suite :)  
J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours ^^ Dans ce cas, Reviews :D (si vous aimez pas, dites le moi aussi que je m'améliore :)

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Sous son étonnement, une lettre tomba devant Harry Potter. Il ne s'attendait à recevoir, lui, la lettre. Le gage était que c'était devant Ron ou Hermione qu'elle devait tomber... Il releva la tête vers son condisciple Serpentar qui le regardait, le sourire aux lèvres. Il pris donc son courrier et l'ouvrit.

_Tu considéreras probablement ce bout de parchemin pour une stupide lettre mais, malheureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas que de simples mots. Et oui, pour la première fois dans ma vie, je me confie à quelqu'un et dans ce cas ci, c'est à toi, cher Harry. Je t'écris sans pudeur._

_Finis cette guerre depuis quelque temps maintenant et je dois t'avouer que ça me soulage. J'en avais particulièrement assez de jouer la comédie. Ca te choque? Je ne te l'ai peut-être pas dit mais, ça fait un bon bout de temps que je ne te cherche plus pour le simple fait de te blesser ou t'énerver. Non. Mon but était plus pour te montrer que je ne disparais pas de ta vie. Pourquoi? Parce que je ne le veux pas._

_Quelque soit le regard que tu me jette, il m'électrise. Pour être franc, il me prend aux tripes. Tes yeux sont tels des émeraudes, trop verts pour être réels. Et puis ta démarche… Tes cheveux qui te caractérisent que trop._

_Et le pire de tout, ce qui me fait souffrir ou sourire en fonction de ton état, ton sourire. Cette fameuse guerre t'a autant blessé, si pas plus, que la plupart des combattants. Tu en gardes pas mal de séquelles. Comment je le sais? Et bien, tu ne le sentais probablement pas mais je t'observe beaucoup depuis la fin du combat. Si bien que j'ai remarqué beaucoup de tes habitudes: si tu es blessé ou pas bien, tu t'isoles; quand tu rigoles, tu passes toujours une main dans tes cheveux; quand tu es mal à l'aise, tu joues avec tes doigts; et quand tu es en colère, tu fais de grands gestes. Et j'en passe…_

_Dis moi, Harry, sais-tu à quel point j'aimerais être à tes côtés?_

_Sais-tu as quel point je pense à toi à tout moment de la journée comme de la nuit?_

_Sais-tu à quel point tu m'attires?_

_Sincèrement, DM._

Si il s'attendait à ça… Il releva la tête et sourit au DM en question. Ron et Hermione, aussi prévisible soient-ils, demandèrent directement de lire cette lettre. N'y voyant aucunes objections, il leur tendit.

Pendant sa lecture, Harry c'était posé des questions sur la sincérité de la lettre mais il était certain, tellement naïf, que ce n'était que du blabla.

De son côté, Drago se doutait que Harry s'éloignerait face à ses aveux. Parce que, oui, il était affreusement sincère dans ses paroles. Il s'attendait à une longue discussion le soir même. Mais sur le moment présent, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il voulait juste profiter de son repas et du regard fixé sur lui depuis quelques minutes…

_- Harry… C'est vraiment la fouine qui t'a envoyé ça? _dit Ron.

_- Oui._

_- Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait enfin? Il est pas comme avant…_

_- Les gens peuvent changer Ron, _dit Hermione.

_- Ouais mais il y a une limite quand même!_

_- Ron, laisse tomber tu veux? C'est qu'une lettre, point final,_ répondit Harry, pour mettre fin à toute conversation.

Le repas terminé, ils se dirigèrent tous vers les cachots pour le premier cours de la journée. A peine entrés, Rogue leur avait donné des places à prendre pour la réalisation de potion plutôt compliquée à réaliser. A son grand soulagement, Ron se retrouva avec Hermione. La plupart des griffondors se retrouvaient avec un ami de leur propre maison, idem pour les serpentards. Ayant un nombre impair dans chacune des deux maisons, un serpent devait se retrouver avec un griffon et, étonnamment soit-il, le couple était Harry et Drago. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux pour le cours de potion et vu leur résultat quand ils travaillaient ensemble, Rogue avait probablement pensé que c'était mieux de les mettre tous les deux. Ils s'assirent donc tous à leur place respective et commencèrent à lire les instructions. Une fois fait, un de chaque groupe se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion.

_- C'est la potion que je t'ai donnée pour tes problèmes de santé..._

_- Tant mieux. Tu n'auras pas de mal à la réaliser et on pourra glander._

_- Je ne crois pas non…_

_- Quoi?_

_- Elle est simple à faire, tu la feras toi-même._

_- Tu sais quoi Drago? Je dois t'avouer que je t'apprécie depuis qu'on se connaît vraiment mais là, je te hais._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime. Allais commence…_

Quelques rires plus tard, la potion était entamée. Sous les instructions de Drago, Harry n'avait aucun mal à faire la potion. A croire qu'une simple personne pouvait lui faire réussir le cours qu'il détestait le plus.

_- Tu vois que tu peux y arriver tout seul, _dit Drago.

_- Tu m'as aidé en même temps._

_- Je n'ai rien fait, j'ai juste lu les instructions._

_- Mouais…_

_- Et en plus, elle est finie et bien faite. Rogue va être sur le cul en voyant que tu l'as faite tout seul._

_- Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il trouve quelque chose à reprocher… Et, en parlant d'être sur le cul, si t'avais vu la réaction de Ron et Hermione ce matin… C'était tordant._

_- A ce point là?_

_- Ouais! Il croient vraiment que t'es amoureux de moi, _répondit-il en rigolant.

_- Et ils ont mal réagis?_

_- Non, du tout. Ils me demandaient ce que je t'avais fait pour te rendre comme ça. Hermione a trouvé ça mignon et Ron n'en revenait pas. Avoir fait craquer un Malfoy est plutôt anormal pour eux._

_- Ben tant mieux. Si ça devait arriver, ils ne te casseraient pas la tête là dessus._

_- Sans doute. Mais, ton gage était de l'envoyer à un des deux, pas à moi…_

_- Je sais mais j'ai trouvé ça plus marrant de te l'envoyer à toi pour avoir le plaisir de voir ta réaction et puis, je savais bien que tu leur montrerais donc, mon gage est fait._

_- Tu trouves toujours des excuses à tout?_

_- Toujours._

La cloche venait de sonner la fin du cours. Les élèves quittèrent la classe pour le reste de la journée. Le soir venu, après le dîner, tous les élèves étaient dans leur salle commune excepté deux élèves qui traînaient dans la tour d'astronomie. Ils parlaient, rigolaient comme deux vieux amis.

Chaque soir, Harry et Drago apprenaient, petit à petit, à se connaître. Ils commençaient réellement à s'apprécier mais, malheureusement, pas de la même façon…

Ils se quittèrent passé minuit et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de courir vers leur chambre respective.

_ - Harry…_

_ - Oui Drago?_

_ - Je suis bien là…_

_ - Où ça?_

_ - Dans mon lit, dans tes bras, avec toi…_

_ - Et nu…_

_ - Oui._

_ - Drago?_

_ - Oui?_

_ - Je t'aime._

_- YIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Drago venait encore de se réveiller après un rêve plutôt chaud. Il en faisait de plus en plus, toujours les mêmes. Il rêvait qu'il faisait l'amour à Harry comme il ne l'avait jamais fait à personne, qu'il aimait son compagnon d'un amour en commun et qu'ils ne se cachaient pas du monde extérieur. Il en avait tellement envie…

Depuis qu'il voyait de plus en plus Harry, il sentait ses sentiments grandir au fond de lui. Sa lettre, il l'avait écrite avec le cœur dans l'espoir que le survivant comprenne ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Mais malgré ses allusions, il était certain que Harry ne se doutait toujours de rien.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs temps que Drago tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux à Harry mais celui-ci ne comprenait toujours pas. Il prenait ça pour de l'amitié pur et dur. Le directeur avait annoncé, deux semaines auparavant, qu'un bal se ferait pour les septièmes années avant les ASPIC et ce jour était enfin arrivé. La plupart des élèves s'en réjouissaient sauf deux. Harry n'avait pas de partenaire, Drago n'aimait pas les soirées. Ils se contenteraient tous les deux d'apparaître, de boire une ou deux bières au beurre et de s'en aller.

Une fois préparé, tous les élèves se dirigèrent petit à petit vers la grande salle. Les septièmes années de griffondor arrivaient tous ensemble, réjouis par cette soirée, ce bal de fin d'étude. Harry, lui, était stoïque. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis se réjouissaient autant… Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, celle-ci était toujours fermée.

_- Harry, tout va bien?_

_- Oui Ron, ne t'en fais pas._

_- T'en fais pas mon vieux, ça va être une bonne soirée, _dit il en souriant tout en prenant la main de sa copine._ Vu comme tu t'es arrangé, tu resteras pas seul très longtemps._

_- N'importe quoi,_ rigola t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit –enfin- sur une salle très colorée et lumineuse. Toutes les tables avaient été repoussées pour installer une scène et une grande piste. Il y avait un bar à la place de la table des professeurs ainsi que plusieurs poufs installés dans tout coin. C'était chaleureux, convivial et très sympathique. Finalement, Harry se disait qu'il n'allait peut-être pas passé une si mauvaise soirée que ça au fond.

Du côté des serpentards, ce n'était pas aussi joyeux…

_- Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire moi? Il ne sait pas ouvrir ses yeux pour une fois?! Même avec cette fichue lettre il n'a rien pigé!_

_- Drago enfin… Calme toi. Essaye de lui parler aujourd'hui et si ça ne fonctionne toujours pas, tu fonces ou tu laisses carrément tomber._

_- Merci Blaise pour ce merveilleux conseil mais que veux tu que… MAIS OUI! Je vais tenter de le séduire ce soir! T'es un génie mon vieux._

Sur cette bonne parole, il quitta sa salle commune et se dirigea précipitamment vers le bal. Arrivé à destination, il se demandait quelles excuses il allait pouvoir fournir pour arriver seul dans une salle remplie que de gens des maisons différentes de la sienne. Tant pis, se dit il, il avisera au moment voulu. Il entra donc et marcha vers le bar. Il se commanda une bière au beurre et au moment de se retourner, il percuta une masse qui manqua de le faire tomber à terre.

_- Tu ne sais pas faire… Oh, Harry,_ réagit-il.

_- Oh, Drago. Déjà en train de boire?_

_- Bah… Que viens tu faire toi dis moi?_

_- Pareil que toi, monsieur._

_- Ben voyons, _rigola t-il_. Belle soirée en vue n'est ce pas?_

_- Je trouve aussi. Je ne compte pas rester longtemps en fait, les soirées c'est pas trop mon truc…_

_- Et bien, on aura qu'à aller faire un tour dehors. Je n'aime pas trop non plus._

_- Ca marche. Tiens, voila tes amis. Je retourne avec les miens. Amuse toi bien, Drago._

_- Merci, Harry._

La soirée battait son plein depuis plus de deux heures. Drago avait bu autant de bière qu'Harry mais ce n'était vraiment pas efficace, pour aucun des deux.

Le brun en avait marre de tenir la chandelle au couple qui lui servait d'amis et qui n'arrêtaient pas de se bécoter. Il cherchait le blond des yeux depuis plusieurs minutes avant de le trouver sur un pouf, dans les nuages. Il se leva, le sourire aux lèvres et alla vers lui.

- _Et bien, Malfoy, on comate?_

_- Harry! On va dehors?_

_- Je te suis._

Ils sortirent tout deux de la salle sans un mot. Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'au saule avant de s'installer et de s'adresser la parole.

-_ Finalement, ce n'était pas si génial que je l'imaginais cette soirée… Je m'attendais à un truc plus marrant que ça… Enfin, il faut dire que j'ai passé ma soirée à voir mes amis ventousé l'un à l'autre mais bon…_

_- Je te comprends, j'étais dans la même situation. Et, qui plus est, je crois qu'ils ont retiré l'alcool des bières au beurre… J'en ai bu pas mal et je n'ai rien du tout…_

_- Et ben comme ça, on est deux!_

_- Dis, je voulais te demander quelque chose…_

Ne trouvant aucunes idées de drague envers Harry, Drago préférait jouer franc jeu et être direct.

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Franchement, t'en as pensé quoi de la lettre?_

_- Et bien… Pour être honnête, je me suis d'abord demandé si c'était vrai. Plus je me posais la question, plus je me disais que c'était pour impressionner mes amis…_

_- …_

_- Mais, je ne me suis pas fait de film, ne t'en fais pas._

_- Et, si justement, ce n'était pas ce que tu penses? Et si tu te trompais?_

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?_

_- Et si j'étais vraiment sincère… Si ce n'était pas des conneries tout ce que j'ai pu écrire?_

_- Dans ce cas, j'aurais pensé autrement mais de toute façon, on s'en fiche. Tu n'étais pas sincère… Si?_

_- …_

_- Drago?_

_- …_

_- Je… Alors tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu as dit?_

_- Il n'y a pas une seule parole fausse dans ce que je t'ai avoué…_

_- Et bien… Je… Merci mais…_

_- N'use pas de salive, ça ne sert à rien._

_- …_

Ils restèrent là, tous les deux, sans parler. Ils n'osaient aucun des deux briser ce silence qui leur pesait tant. Inspirant un grand coup, Harry se décida à prendre la parole… ou du moins, dire qu'il comptait aller se coucher… Il se leva et se mit à marcher vers le château. A mi chemin, il fut stopper dans sa marche –fuite?-. Quelqu'un lui avait pris sa main et l'avait tiré vers lui. Drago se tenait collé à lui et gardait la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, il ne voulait pas que le griffon s'en aille… Il prit donc ses jambes à son coup et sans même laisser le temps au brun de bouger, il posa son autre main dans le coup d'Harry, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. A son grand étonnement, il se laissa faire et répondit même au baiser, permettant à la langue de Drago de venir jouer avec la sienne. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, front contre front, main dans la main. Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda le blond. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il savait très bien qu'il regretterait si il continuait. De ce fait, il prit la parole.

_- Je suis désolé…_

Une fois dit, il se détacha du serpentard et coura presque jusque dans sa chambre. Drago, de son côté, ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Il regrettait juste les conséquences que ça allait produire…

Effectivement, ses craintes étaient justes. Depuis cette fameuse soirée, Harry trouvait toujours des excuses le soir pour ne pas venir. Il devait étudier, il était convoqué chez le directeur, il avait des retenues… Drago était déçu. Il était tombé amoureux d'Harry et ça commençait à le faire souffrir. Il n'était pas dépressif, loin de là. Il passait juste son temps –quand il n'étudiait pas, ça va de soi- à penser. Penser à ce qu'il aurait pu arrivé si Harry n'avait pas fuit par exemple…

Maintenant, il ne se réjouissait que d'une chose: passer les ASPIC, les réussir et quitter Poudlard à tout jamais. Avec un peu de chance, il ne verrait plus Harry et il réussirait à tourner la page pour de bon à présent…

* * *

Je suis désoléééééééééée!

J'avais vraiment plus d'idée sur comment continuer cette fic… J'ai la tête un peu bourrée de plein de chose depuis un bon moment et je n'arrivais plus à écrire…

Je m'excuse réellement de vous avoir fait autant attendre et j'espère que, à cause de ça, vous n'allez pas arrêter de me lire…

Je vous posterai la suite plus rapidement, promis.

Merci à ceux qui continue de me suivre et qui m'ont attendu :).


	10. Chapter 10

_- Mais Harry, pourquoi tu t'éloignes de lui comme ça, _dit Hermione.

_- Ben… Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir à cause que je… ne ressens rien…_

_- Tu crois toi? Tu ne penses pas que justement, ne plus lui parler comme tu le fais pour le moment le fait encore plus souffrir? Réfléchis Harry… Tu risques de perdre un ami._

_- Ron? Depuis quand tu penses comme ça, pour Drago en plus?_

_- Bah. Je me suis fait à l'idée que vous étiez amis._

_- Qu'est ce que je dois faire?_

_- Va lui parler._

Harry se leva donc et alla chercher sa carte du maraudeur, ne sachant pas où pouvait se trouver Drago. Prononçant la formule, il chercha rapidement. Il finit par le trouver, dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas seul… Une fille était avec lui.

_- Ben Harry, pourquoi tu te rassieds avec nous?_

_- Ca ne vaut pas la peine que j'y aille. Il m'a vite remplacé, il s'en fou de moi…_

_- Hein?_

_- Il est dans sa chambre… Avec une fille…_

_- …_

_- Vois le bon côté de la chose mon pote. Tu ne devras plus te farcir un blond décoloré._

Sur cette belle parole, Harry se leva et quitta la salle.

_- T'y as été un peu fort Ron…_

* * *

Les examens étant finis, tous les élèves attendaient impatiemment leurs résultats. A la remise des diplômes, tous étaient nerveux. Seule Hermione semblait ravie. Ron et Harry, par contre, avait peur pour l'examen de potion… Harry avait été pas mal aidé par Drago et avait facilement remonté sa moyenne en très peu de temps mais il avait peur… Peur que cet éloignement le face rater.

Le matin de la dernière journée d'école, tous les septième année devaient aller dans la grande salle plus tôt.

_- Et bien, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de retards, _commença Dumbledore. _Une nouvelle année se termine sur une bonne note. A tour de rôle, je vais appeler les élèves qui viendront me rejoindre afin que je leur remette leur diplôme. Je vais commencer par les Poufsouffles, puis les Serdaigles, les Serpentards et enfin les Griffondors._

Il commença à citer tous les noms de toutes les maisons. Une fois finis, tous les élèves passés, un énorme buffet apparu. Lançant leur chapeau, les élèves crièrent en cœur avant d'entamer ce bon et dernier repas.

_- Ca va me manquer tout ça…_

_- Hermione, tu veux venir donner cours ici et tu n'auras aucun mal à être acceptée… Tu reviendras vite, _dit Ron.

_- Oui mais, en tant qu'étudiante ici, ça va me manquer._

_- C'est vrai… Moi aussi…_

_- Voyons le bon côté des choses, on perdra de vue tous les gens qu'on aimait pas ici._

Le couple se regarda. Depuis qu'il avait surpris Drago avec une fille, Harry était bizarre. Il rigolait toujours mais une fois que quelqu'un parlait d'un serpentard, il changeait d'humeur. Et quand on se permettait de parler de Drago, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à qui osait prononcer son nom.

_- Tu devrais vraiment aller le trouver tu sais…_

_- Je sais._

_- Qu'est ce que tu attends?_

_- Rien. J'ai pas envie c'est tout._

Et puis… Il avait perdu toute volonté.

Le repas fini, le château devint vide. Une longue et grande mélancolie régnait. Dans le train, tout le monde dormait ou presque. Beaucoup se réjouissait de retourner chez eux. Harry, de son côté, ne savait pas où allait pouvoir aller…

_- Au revoir Poudlard, _dit Hermione.

_- Bonjour la gare, _répondit Harry.

_- Déjà?_

_- Oui. Tu devrais réveiller Ron. Toi aussi tu as pas mal dormi._

_- Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte._

_- Bon, je te laisse le réveiller, je vous attends dehors._

_- Très bien…_

Il sorti donc de son compartiment puis du train et marcha jusqu'à un coin où il ne gênerait personne. Il voulait voir Drago, une dernière fois, lui dire au revoir. Mais il ne le voyait pas… Baissant les bras, il reprit sa valise en main et marcha droit devant.

_- Harry, attends!_

_- Drago?_

_- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu te dire et faire la dernière fois mais…_

_- Ne t'en fais pas._

_- Si._

_- Je sais que c'est du passé, que tu es passé à autre chose, tout va bien._

_- Pas… Passé à autre chose?_

_- Oui… Non?_

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça?_

_- Au début des examens, j'ai voulu venir te parler pour m'excuser de ma réaction. Je ne t'ai pas trouvé alors j'ai pris ma carte et je t'ai vu. Tu étais dans ta chambre avec une fille…_

_- Ah oui ça, _rigola t-il.

_- Qu'est ce qui est marrant?_

_- C'était une cruche qui faisait un sondage. Puis Peeves est passé par là alors pour la protéger des bouteilles d'eau qu'il avait en main, elle est rentrée. Remarque, ça aurait drôle qu'elle se fasse arrosé._

_- Ah… Et bien… Oui, _rigola t-il à son tour.

_- Et tu n'es pas venu à cause de ça?_

_- Je… Oui. Je ne voulais pas te déranger._

_- Sache que tu ne m'as jamais dérangé._

_- Hum._

_- Au fait, tu vas faire quoi toi maintenant?_

_- Pas la moindre idée. Madame Weasley va probablement se proposer pour m'adopter mais bon… Je vais chercher un appartement le plus vite possible. Après, on verra. Et toi?_

_- Et bien, si tu t'ennuies ou que tu ne supportes plus ton entourage, tu peux venir me dire bonjour. Même rester un peu si tu veux… J'ai le manoir de mes parents par héritage._

_- Tu comptes vraiment garder un aussi grand… bâtiment pour toi tout seul?_

_- Hum… Non en fait. Je vais faire comme toi. Je vais y rester le temps de trouver un endroit valable pour y habiter._

_- Bon amusement._

_- Merci, toi aussi._

_- A bientôt peut être…_

_- Oui._

Harry tourna les talons, ayant entendu Ron et Hermione qui criaient après lui. Il commença à marcher quand il entendit Drago murmuré un "tu vas me manquer". Il sourit face au peu de discrétion du blond et continua sa route. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne…

* * *

Voila une année qu'Harry n'a plus revu Drago, une année qu'ils ont tous quitté Poudlard, une année qu'il regrettait d'avoir fuit lors de ce fameux bal.

Harry se préparait. Il était témoin du mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils allaient enfin se dire oui, pour le grand plaisir de leurs deux familles. Une fois habillé, il courra vers la chambre de Ron, où il avait entendu un cri.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe vieux?_

_- Cette saloperie de chat a pissé son mon costume! Ca pue! Je fais quoi moi maintenant?_

_- Tu n'es pas sorcier pour rien, répond Harry, rigolant._

_- Mais… Oui…_

_- Ecoute Ron, arrête de stresser, tout va bien se passer ok? Tout sera bientôt fini._

Suite à cette phrase, le roux reprit confiance et se prépara. Ils coururent tous les deux jusqu'à l'église, où ils manquèrent d'être en retard. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, ils reprirent leur souffle et entrèrent dans la salle.

_- Toujours en retard… On ne change pas ses vieilles habitudes n'est ce pas, Potter?_

_- Mal… Drago? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?_

_- Il faut deux témoins pour un mariage alors, me voila. Je me suis beaucoup rapproché d'Hermione pendant ton séjour je ne sais plus trop où. Par conséquent, elle m'a choisit comme témoin._

_- Et bien. Je ne pensais pas qu'on se reverrait dans une telle situation et encore moins ici mais, puisqu'il en est ainsi… Qu'as-tu fait depuis l'année passée?_

_- Le lieu n'est peut-être pas assez approprié pour discuter de cela._

_- Ce n'est pas faux._

Sur cette dernière parole, ils se tairent tous les deux et attendèrent l'arrivée du prêtre. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, titubant, les yeux rouges et suintant l'alcool. Il se mit, tant bien que mal, devant le pupitre et salua Ron d'un geste de la main. Ce dernier s'approcha et fit signe à Luna, se trouvant près de la porte, afin qu'elle prévienne que tout était prêt. Elle renvoya un signe comme quoi Hermione était prête et la musique débuta.

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… _dit Harry.

_- Pour quelle raison?_

_- T'as vu la tronche du prêtre? Et son odeur?_

_- Ce n'est peut être qu'une illusion…_

_- Mais bien sur. Attends qu'il commence à parler, tu verras._

Hermione arriva petit à petit, rayonnante. Ron, quant à lui, stressait. Une fois qu'ils furent à la même auteur, ils se sourirent et tout commença.

Le prêtre prit à peine la parole que sa voix le trahit.

_- Gagné,_ dit Harry.

Les deux témoins se regardèrent et ne parvinrent plus à se lâcher des yeux. Le représentant de Dieu continua tout son blabla, se trompant dans les mots, oubliant ou inversant certain, ce qui fit rire le blond et le brun. Pour finir, tout deux se mordait la joue pour éviter d'exploser de rire. Drago dû même se retourner pour calmer son fou rire naissant.

Malgré ce petit soucis, tout se passa très bien. Les deux fiancés devinrent mariés et la fête pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

Je suis désolée pour tout ce temps où je n'ai plus posté… J'espère pour autant que ça ne vous a pas découragé pour continuer à lire cette fiction…  
Je suis un peu déçue de ce chapitre. J'essayerai de faire le prochain chapitre un peu plus long et de moins prendre de temps pour l'écrire ^^'  
Toutes mes excuses, à bientôt et merci à ceux qui continuent de me suivre =)


	11. Chapter 11

_Malgré ce petit soucis, tout se passa très bien. Les deux fiancés devinrent mariés et la fête pouvait enfin commencer._

* * *

La soirée se passait dans le jardin du terrier qui avait été réaménagé pour l'occasion : de grands chapiteaux recouvraient la totalité du périmètre décorés de guirlandes lumineuses, de bougies flottantes, de coeurs énormes. Plusieurs tables étaient éparpillées déci delà devant une grande scène appuyée le long de la façade de la maison, à côté d'un gigantesque buffet et d'un bar, au grand plaisir de Ron. Des jeux pour enfants étaient placés à l'écart d'un grand espace qui servait de piste de danse.  
Mme Weasley courrait partout : les invités commençaient à arriver.

_- Ron! Dépêche toi d'accueillir les invités!_dit-elle.  
_- Mais maman...  
- Ne discute pas,_ _agit!_

Harry, de son côté, observait la scène avec amusement. Il avait toujours aimé l'ambiance du terrier et de ses habitants : Madame Weasley, toujours en train de courir partout et d'être au petit soin pour tout le monde; Monsieur Weasley, fasciné par toutes sortes d'objets moldus; Les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, ne cessant de faire des bétises pour faire enrager leurmère; Ron qui ne passe son temps qu'à manger, dormir et se plaindre; Ginny qu'il avait aimé pour sa joie de vivre et son optimisme; ... Il aimait cette famille comme si elle avait toujours été sienne, celle qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Assit sur sa chaise, il s'imaginaità la place de Ron, à son propre mariage ici même. Il était certain que tout se passerait de la même façon et ça le faisait sourire.

_- Harry chéri, tu veux bien venir m'aider?  
- J'arrive madame Weasley.  
- S'il te plaît, appelle moi Molly maintenant!  
- Très bien, Molly_, répondit-il en souriant.

Il était chargé d'amener tous les plats sur le buffet. Un sort empèchait les insectes ou tout autre animal d'attaquer toute la nourriture installée. Un gnome, n'étant pas de cette avis, courra vers Harry et, fonçant dans ses jambes, le fit tomber. Le brun recouvert de soupe brûlante se mit à hurler de douleur.

_- Harry? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend mon pote?_dit Ron.  
_- Cette saloperie de gnome m'a fait tomber!  
- Oh Oh... Maman?_

"Maman" arriva, se demandant pourquoi on la dérangeait encore dans son travail. Voyant Harry allongé à terre, recouvert de soupe aux pois, un gnome à ses côtés, se mit à crier après ses "jumeaux désobéissants et qui se croient intelligents en faisant leurs blagues pas drôles".

La mauvaise humeur de Molly se fit sentir jusqu'à l'arrivée de tous les invités.

* * *

Le soir arriva sans tarder. Les invités commençaient tout doucement à quitter leur table afin de se nourrir. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le buffet était vide et les invités repus.

Un premier groupe de musique arriva sur scène.

_- Bonsoir à tous. Nous sommes les Calmos _(NDA: Désolé, je n'ai vraiment pas d'idées x)_. Nous allons démarrer avec notre tube le plus connu. Je demande donc aux jeunes mariés de venir sur la piste de danse afin d'ouvrir le bal. Bonne soirée à tous._

Après une foule d'applaudissement, le couple se leva. Le groupe débuta sa chanson et la danse des mariés commença. Peu à peu, d'autres couples se levèrent et rejoignirent les amoureux.

Harry souriait de voir ses meilleurs amis resplendissants et se demanda si ça pourrait lui arriver aussi d'être aussi heureux avec une personne comme eux le sont. Installé au bar, il ne vit pas qu'un grand blond le regardait fixement.

_- Alors, on rêve Potter?  
- Drago.  
- Harry.  
- Et bien, tu ne danse pas?  
- Tout seul?  
- Tu n'as pas de partenaire? Toi?  
- Bizarrement, oui. Je suis venu seul. Et toi, la rousse ne te veut pas?  
- Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne m'intéresse plus et qu'elle est avec Neville. Et arrête d'être aussi insultant avec les Weasley.  
- C'était pour te charrier. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant.  
- Tu le fais toujours...  
- Simplement pour vérifier si ta répartie existe toujours cher petit lion._

Rougissant face au surnom, il détourna la tête et fixa son regard sur ses meilleurs amis. Ils étaient si beaux, élégants...

_- Serais-tu tomber amoureux?_dis Drago.  
_- Pardon?  
- Tu rêves éveillé. On dirait un gosse qui viendrait de recevoir un gros cadeau.  
- Non, je ne suis pas amoureux, loin de là. Je suis juste touché par mes meilleurs amis.  
- Si tu le dis...  
- On prend un verre?_

Le blond se tourna vers le brun le sourire aux lèvres.

_- Je prends ça pour un oui,_ répond t-il en rigolant.

Il commanda deux verres, ils trinquèrent et burent le contenu d'une traite. Ils passèrent tous les deux le début de la soirée à parler de leurs passés, commun ou pas, et de leurs présents tout en rigolant de certains souvenirs. Ils agissaient comme deux vieux amis qui se seraient perdus depuis des années. Or, ils n'ont fait connaissance qu'en dernière année et cela faisait à peine un an qu'il ne c'était plus vu.

- _Tu penses qu'ils vont se décider à arrêter leur musique? Ça devient lourd... _dit Drago.  
_- J'en sais rien. Va leur demander.  
- Très bien,_ répond t-il en se levant.  
_- Aha Malfoy. Trop drôle._

Quand Harry se retourna, il ne vit qu'un siège. Vide.

_- MALFOY !_

Il était réellement parti vers la scène. Grâce à on ne sait quel miracle, le groupe quittait la scène pour laisse la place au suivant. L'ancien gryffondor se détendit donc. Drago revint vers lui, mort de rire, chose qu'il ne fit plus très longtemps vu la droite bien placée qu'il reçu derrière la tête.

* * *

_- Ce groupe est aussi nul que le précédent !  
- Drago?  
- Oui?  
- La ferme.  
- T'aime bien toi peut-être?  
- Non.  
- Ben alors !  
- Arrête de te plaindre !  
- Sinon quoi?_

La seule réponse fut un gros silence. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment, coupé par Harry qui buvait son dernier verre de whisky d'un coup et se leva.

_- Ben... Tu vas où?  
- J'en ai marre. Je rentre chez moi.  
- Chez tes moldus?  
- Non, dans mon appartement.  
- Mais... Mais non !  
- Ben si, c'est mort ici...  
- Mais tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser là?  
- Qui a dit que tu allais rester là?_

Sur cette parole, Harry attrapa le bras de son "partenaire" de boisson et transplana. Il arriva chez lui sur ses deux pieds tandis que Drago tomba comme une grosse masse (pour pas dire merde) sur le sol. Il se relava le plus naturellement possible en fixant Harry d'un regard noir. Il se ressaisit assez rapidement et jeta un coup d'oeil sur la pièce où il avait atterrit.

_- Viens, je te fais visiter._

La première pièce, le salon, était très grand, traversé d'un énorme fauteuil en cuir noir. Un petite table vernie se tenait au milieu de la pièce occupée par un nombre incalculable de feuilles. Un écran plat était accroché au mur. Une seule fenêtre rêgnait dans la pièce, prenant tout un mur, recouverte d'un fin rideau en soie vert. Juste à côté du salon, il y avait une cuisine équipée ainsi qu'une grande table entourée de chaise.

_- C'est beau chez toi.  
- Merci. La première porte à droit c'est la salle de bain. Celle à côté, ma chambre, comme tu dois t'en douter._

Sans gène, Drago ouvrit la seconde porte et en fut étonné. Il s'attendait à une chambre remplie de rouge et or mais ne découvrit que du gris, du vert et quelques petites décorations rouges pales. Un lit deux places à baldaquins trônait au milieu de la chambre entre une fenêtre et une armoire en chêne. Il aimait sa chambre, elle ressemblait à la sienne.

* * *

Ne sachant que faire et que dire, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine et pris quelques chips. Il sauta alors dans son fauteuil et alluma la télé. Drago le rejoignit.

_- Pourquoi m'as tu emmené ici?  
- Je ne te force pas à rester.  
- Hum.  
- Tu te faisais chier, je me faisais chier. J'avais envie de rentrer mais pas d'être tout seul. Donc je t'ai emmené.  
- Ok.  
- Si ça t'ennuie, tu sais où est la porte.  
- Loin de là, ça m'arrange en fait.  
_  
Le blond se retourna vers Harry, le sourire aux lèvres et un regard douteux. Le brun sentant le danger pris un coussin et le rabattit sur la tête de Drago qui, pour seule réponse, cria "MES CHEVEUX!".

Les deux garçons étaient en train de retomber en enfance: ils se courraient après dans tout l'appartement, un coussin à la main, criant et poussant des cris. Harry finit couché à terre sur le ventre coincé sous Drago.

_- Pourquoi c'est toujours au griffon d'être écrasé par un serpent?  
- Ca te gêne?  
- Ca dépend pour quoi.  
- C'est-à-dire?  
- Réfléchis petit serpent._

Il se releva sans peine, sourit au blond toujours affalé au sol et retourna dans le salon. Le dernier se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait beau réfléchir il ne comprenait pas.

_- Souviens toi à Poudlard..._

Et là, ça fit tilte. Il se leva et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte.

_- Tu as compris?  
- Je pense.  
- Quelle est ta théorie?  
- Motus et bouche cousue._

Et il fit demi tour.

* * *

A suivre.


	12. Chapter 12

Et il fit demi tour.

* * *

Harry, ne sachant que faire, se décida à se lever et à suivre Drago.

- A quoi penses tu?

- Tu crois que je vais te le dire aussi facilement?

- Ok. Que veux tu en échanges?

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt... regretter.  
L'échange en question consistait à retourner plus d'un an en arrière et de rejouer au jeu auquel ils s'amusaient tous les deux: Cap ou pas. Drago se creusait la tête pour trouver un gage qui conviendrait à la situation mais n'en trouva pas. Il se balada dans l'appartement et, arrivé à la chambre, eu une idée de génie.

- J'ai trouvé ce que tu allais devoir faire petit Potty.

- Je dois commencer à avoir peur?

- J'ai besoin de divertissement.

- Ok, j'ai peur.

D'un coup de baguette, il alluma une stéréo et choisi une musique plutôt...

- Sur assez sensuelle ta musique! Ca fait strip tease...

Puis la pièce tomba.

- _Non... Tout sauf ça, s'il te plait..._

Le petit sourire que le blond affichait ne laissait pas le choix à Harry...

_- Par Merlin, je te maudis la fuine !_

Il se dit donc que, quitte à lui faire un strip, autant qu'il soit à l'aise non? Il poussa donc son compagnon de soirée sur son lit, choqué du brusque mouvement du brun, et commença un long et lent mouvement langoureux. Bouton par bouton, il défit sa chemise et l'envoya valser sur le sol, près de l'armoire. Ses mains glissaient le long de son torse, musclé comme il faut par le sport, puis sur ses cuisses avant de remonter sur ses fesses. Tout doucement, il commença à ouvrir son pantalon, trop doucement.

Drago quant à lui, se demandait quelle idée il avait eu pour se mettre dans cette merde ou il était engoufré jusqu'au cou. Plus il regardait Harry, plus il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Non, il n'avait pas oublié Harry pendant toute cette année et non, il n'avait cessé de fantasmer sur lui. Il voulait l'avoir pour lui, en lui. Mais il était hors de portée.

_- Drago_, gémit-il.

_- ..._

_- A quoi penses-tu?_

_- Toi._

_- J'ai fait ma part du marché, à toi de faire la tienne._

Effectivement, plongé dans ses pensées, le petit dragon n'avait pas remarqué que le griffon n'était habillé que d'un boxer. En plus d'avoir raté la fin de sa condition, il devait dire ce qu'il pensait. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le salon dans le silence le plus absolu qui soit.

_- Quand tu parlais de Poudlard, tu pensais à quoi exactement?_

_- A ton avis?_

_- Au bal?_

_- Bonne déduction_, dit-il, soudain mal à l'aise._Je... Ça m'arrive d'y repenser tu sais. Et je me dis toujours que j'ai fait une connerie ce soir là. C'est pour ça, entre autre, que je voulais te parler à la fin de l'année mais le courage n'y était pas. J'ai été lache et je regrette. Je t'ai repoussé et..._

_- Pourquoi ne pas recommencer?_

_- Comment veux tu?_

_- On revient d'un bal, non?_

Drago s'empara donc brutalement des lèvres d'Harry, qui répondit au baiser. Ils gémissaient aux sensations qu'ils recevaient l'un de l'autre. Le baiser devint plus doux, tendre et le brun entrouvrit les lèvres pour permettre le passage des langues impatientes de retrouver leur jumelle. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

_- Veux tu que je parte?_

_- Non._

_- Veux tu fuir?_

_- De chez moi?_

Ils se sourièrent.

Ne voulant pas trop presser les choses, l'ex serpentard alluma la télévision et ils finirent tous les deux par s'endormir, enlacés.

* * *

A peine les yeux ouverts, Harry tomba sur un Drago toujours profondément endormi. Il se leva le plus silencieusement possible et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Une fois tout beau tout propre, il sorti de chez lui et alla dans la boulangerie la plus proche.

A son retour, Drago était toujours dans la même position, les yeux fermés. Il décida donc de le réveiller de la manière la plus agréable possible : des bisous partout. Il se pencha donc et commença sur le front pour descendre jusque dans son cou en longeant bien la mâchoire.

De son côté, le blond était bien réveillée, et dans tous les sens du terme. Une fois que le brun s'attaquait à ses lèvres, il réagit plus qu'il n'aurait du et le tira vers lui. Ils se retrouvaient l'un sur l'autre, du désir pleins les yeux l'un comme l'autre, la fièvre du baiser jouant sur leur état. N'en pouvant plus, Drago passa ses mains sous la chemise de son compagnon, lui procurant des frissons à chaques caresses de sa peau. Il finit par tirer tout ce qui le gênait sous une simple barrière, le boxer.

Harry, ne voulant pas recevoir sans donner, fit pareil à la différence qu'il utilisait sa bouche et non ses mains. Le t-shirt retiré, il descendit petit à petit, s'atardant à certains endroits sensibles et s'attaqua au pantalon, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher le sexe du blond. Le pantalon rejoingnit le reste des autres vêtements à terre. Il s'autorisa un regard vers son partenaire, rouge et les yeux voilés. Il souri et retira le sous vêtement avant de commencer une lente torture.

Drago n'en pouvait plus. Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Et son plaisir allait l'achever. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une chose pareil... Harry soufflait, baisait, léchait sa verge d'une manière trop parfaite. Il souffrait tellement qu'il aimait! Et lorsqu'il le prit en bouche, il ne put retenir un cri. Au bout de quelques minutes formidables, il releva la tête du brun, l'embrassa et changea leur position pour se retrouver au dessus. Il tira le boxer et pris ce qu'il cachait en main, commençant de lents va et viens.

Ils n'étaient plus que gémissement.

Voulant aller plus loin que de simples - mais tellement bonnes! - caresses, Drago s'empala littéralement sur le membre d'Harry. La douleur était si minime par rapport à son plaisir qu'il n'en sentait rien. Il se mit à bouger, de plus en plus vite, les faisant monter au septième ciel en très peu de temps, atteindre les étoiles comme jamais ils n'avaient eu l'occasion de le faire. Ils juirent ensemble, dans un même cri.

Le serpent, épuisé, retomba dans les bras du griffon.

- _Bien dormi, Dray?_

_- Trop. Mais je suis content de m'être réveillé, _dit-il en souriant.

* * *

A suivre.


	13. Note de l'auteur

Avis à la populasse.

Je m'excuse, vraiment, pour ce gros retard. Je pensais écrire un autre dernier chapitre mais, en relisant le précédent, je me dis que ma fin était dedans.. Alors, j'avais une question à poser à tous mes lecteurs : Voulez vous une suite? Si oui, quel genre préférez vous avoir? Joyeuse, malheureuse? Directement après le dernier chapitre ou 5ans après par exemple?

Et au contraire, est ce que vous pensez que ça vaut la peine de poster un nouveau chapitre?

Je suis à l'écoute de tous vos conseils et exigences et préférences et tout ça :)

Merci en tout cas à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis, et à toutes vos reviews.

Bisous à tous !

PS : J'ai une autre histoire en cours d'écriture, je ne posterai pas avant de l'avoir fini, histoire de ne plus avoir de problèmes de retard. Encore une fois, merci.


End file.
